The Newest Bakugan Battle Brawlers Secret
by Miss Ugly Chick
Summary: What happens if the new girl in school happens to have a secret and it is slowly tearing her apart? What will Shun and Dan do to help? will Shun fall for her and will Jason and Koga try to kill this girl for Naga? 2nd fan fic NEED HELP WITH IDEAS! SK/OC
1. Confused

"Mum, I'm going!!!!!" I yell down the hall. "Have you got your Bakugan?" Mum yells back. "Yes. I have the 7 boxes. Which type today? I am going to take Tigrerra, so should I take light? Or dark?" I yell as I run down the hall way. "Mum? MUM?" What is this?"

**Dear Hannah,**

**Your mother has had a coma and is in the hospital. We will see you in a hour. Love you.**

**Dad. xxx**

"Funny I was just talking to he- stupid, stupid, STUPID! He's been following you for days and you can't even recognize that he is acting your own MOTHER!!!!! Come out NOW, Masquerade." He appears right outside my door with Tigrerra, Drago, Skyress, Wolfress, Preyas and Hydranoid! "OI!! Give them back you bastard!" I scream at him. Now I am pissed. He walks in, try's to take me to Naga, comes in again the next day, and the days after that, and the day after that, and the day after that extra and finally he comes in as my MOTHER I might add and is about to steal my Bakugan. He smirks but still he won't give it to me. I decide to try a different approach. "Please, their my only friends!!!! Except for Sarah, but she can't talk!" I all to me knees and cry. He comes up and leans into my ear. "Go get dressed and I am taking you to Naga." He whispered. "Bastard." I say. "What?" He asked. "I said, you're a fucking bastard!!!!" "Get dressed before I slap you!" He threatened. That shut me up because he has all ready slapped me once and it really hurt. I had to put on a lot of make up to hide it. I run to my room and find my pink converses, black skirt that comes up to just above my knee and white top with a purple and black tie. Who said girls can't wear ties? I find my darkus Bakugan. There not as strong as my guardians but they would have to do. I run out to find him gone out some where. I jump up onto the kitchen bench and spread my legs and just let them dangle for a while. Some ones hand touches my back and all of a sudden I am in the communication room. Naga's all ready on the screen. "Naga, what do I owe the pleasure?" I say my voice thick with sarcasm. "Masquerade wants to battle you and I'm going to watch." Holy shit. That's bad. "Sorry but I don't fight with out my guardians." I say, all of a sudden brave and confident. I mean, I usually am, but Naga gives me the creeps. He turns to look at Masquerade and nods. He throws back my guardians. Quickly I ask if they are all right. Wait a second. "Where's Hydranoid?" I yell at Masquerade. "He didn't want to go back to you so now he's my guardian." Masquerade says in a mocking voice. "So are we going to fight or what?" I whip out my field card. "Field open." Naga's watching us. If I use my secret I will never be left alone again, but if I don't, my guardians could go to the Doom Dimension. Maybe he won't- "Doom card set!" FUCK! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO????


	2. The game

"Gate card set." Masquerade and I yell together throwing a card down each. They grow in front of ours eyes. "Hydranoid stand." Masquerade yells. My old guardian appears on my gate card. Who should I choose? I grab my gate card and ability card. "Bakugan brawl. Tigrerra stand." I see how many G's we have. Hydranoid has 600 and I have 550. I need to use my cards. I wait. "Ability activate…." My hearing fades a bit. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME??? Hydranoid is now up to 700 G's. He goes to attack but, "I DON'T THINK SO!!!! Ability activate TIME FREEZE!!!!" Everything on the field freezes. "Guys," I whisper. "Get into my pocket." "ARE YOU INSANE??? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T GO INTO THE DOOM DEMENSION?" "A risk I'm going to have to take, Preyas." They all get into my pocket. "Ability activate, LAST RISK!!!!!" Tigrerra stays and I appear right next to her, in a PCD outfit (If you have ever seen the Buttons, Nicole's outfit.) in a pounce position. "Time, start!" I yell. And as Hydranoid come closer I say, "Sorry." And I put all of my power into my feet and hands, jump up and pushed all of my anger and confusion to create fire and lighting, killing him instantly. Tigrerra and I disappeared back to our original spots. Blinking back the tears I throw down another gate card. "Preyas stand" once again, the battle takes a turn, only with Reaper in my hand. "You know, if I win the next round I get Hydranoid back!" I yell to Naga and Masquerade. "How though?" Naga says. "Its not possible for humans o do so." "Nor is it normal for humans to bet the shit out of Bakugan!" I yell back. "I am part Bakugan, hanks to Hal-G. Therefore I can beat the shit out of anything no matter WHAT dimension I am in." I bring out Skyress, "Okay, Sky, do your stuff." I wait for masquerade to make his pick. "Bakugan brawl!" FINALLY!!!!! "Alpha Hydranoid stand." "Bakugan brawl, Skyress stand." "You send a weak bird out to play?" I smirk. "Ability activate, Time freeze. Ability activate, Major switch!!!!!!!!!!!" I smile as I go onto the field with all of my Bakugan. I only need to say one word, and that word is "Go!" Straight away the 'Alpha' was defeated and I had Hydranoid back. But I did the strangest thing. I threw him back to Masquerade. He picked it up and looked at me in the eyes. I nodded and he put in his pocket and I made a portal to go home, to get ready for school. I feel the energy that Masquerades feeling, hurt, anger and confusion. I'd better check up on that. Quickly, I grab all of mu Bakugan and run down to met Rose before heading off to school. Today was one twisted because I swear when I first saw masquerade with my guardians I felt pity, nothing else but pity. NOW I AM SOOOOOOOOO CONFUSED!!!!!!!!


	3. The sad, hurt and the song

I ran faster then I had ever had before, with me being part Bakugan I can run faster then any human can. I reckon I would be going around 120 kilometers an hour. Running gives me a chance to think, in this case about Masquerade, pity. That's not a common feeling from him. Confusion, yes, fear, yes, control, yes. I wonder if Naga is sending him insane as well!!! Properly not. I run straight into Rose. "Opps. Sorry Rose. I was in deep thought about-""Masquerade, I know. We can communicate in our heads you know!" _'Oh, I forgot!' __**'AGAIN!! Lets go, we can't be late for class again.' **__'Fine!'_ I land on my butt again, "Why don't cha look where goin??" I yell. "Sorry. My name is Jason and this is Koga. And you are-?" "I'm Hannah and this is Rose. We are from Australia, just moved here." They stare at each other. I look at Rose. _**'Their planning something, can you read their minds, I will hear it from you.' **__'Okay then.' _'These chicks will never now what hit them!!! Jason will most likely find a way for them to hang out with us, then we will do what we did to Shun sister!' A picture of a child, no older then 7 was on life support!! They did this to her, maybe more girls!!! Rose and I gasp. 'H_ang on, I'll see what Jason is thinking and if it is bad, we run, got it? Just to the office.' __**'Why? That means we are wimps!!!' **__'If it protects our secret then we will do it, GOT IT!!!' __**'Yes.' **__She looks a lot like the girl Masquerade is chasing, maybe I should bring her in. Na, she is to pretty, I will just do what I did to Koga's brother. _An image of a boy a bit over 8 and was in the same condition as the girl. _**'Run?' **__'Oh yeah.' _With that we picked up our things and ran for it.

"OW!!!" "Did you fall down, AGAIN??" _'It's not my fault all the boys have no eyes!!!' __**'This one is HOT!!!!!!' **__'WTF Rose???' _"Hey, are you all right? My name is Dan. This is Sarah, Bella, Shun, Alice, Runo and we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!!!" Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas and Skyress jumped up "Guys is that really you?" Dan asked. "You know them?" "There OUR guardians you bitch!!!!!" Runo yelled. "Guys, go back to them, they will need you more than us." I say. "WHAT???? HANNAH WE NEED THEM!!!!!" "We are only putting them in more danger of becoming apart of Masquerades plan, LOOK AT HYDRO!!!!" _'We WILL talk about this late." __**'Yes *Alpha*' **_I growl. "Ahhh, did you just growl?" Julie asked. I look at Rose _'Should I?' __**'AND MAKE A FIRST BAD IMPERSSION!!! YEAH!!!' **_I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I growled. I have animal instincts, wait, no, Bakugan instincts." I say with a full mouth grin. **Masquerade wants her. What should we do? **"Don't tell him that we are here, Danny-Boy." I say smirking. "Wa, HOW?" He says shocked. "Hannah," Rose murmurs, "listen to Shuns' thoughts" _**'She reminds me a lot of my mother and of Alison. I wonder when she gets of life support. WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THAT TO HER THEY WILL BE DEAD!!!!' "**_We know who did that to your sister." I say. He widens his eyes. **'There is NO way she can read my mind unless—'"**Part Bakugan." He whispers. "HEY, boys are smart after all, I mean, this dude is and rest aren't." I say, loudly. Shun blushes. "Awww, he's so cute when he blushes, perfect for you Han." Shun turns a darker shade of red. "Rose," I say, slowly and like a threat. "You know what I can do and I won't hesitate to hurt you, like how I Masquerade at Bakugan this morning, so I suggest you shut up." It works. _**'Oh, so that's why he's late.' **__'Yeah, but today I felt SOOOOOOOO mush pity coming off him. What do you think that means?' __**'Simple , hang on.' **_Rose takes a deep breath and starts to sing "Masquerade loves Hannah, Masquerade loves Hannah. Hannah and Masquerade sitting in a tree, K-I-S, OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I have punched her. "I warned you." She tackles me to the ground and I end up on top. I turn us around and we roll all the way down the hall way. _**'Why are we doing this?' **__'So we can talk. You KNOW that 1. I don't date and 2. Masquerade will die before he loves me.' __**'Hannah, don't think just cause you are awesome, no one will date you. And you just don't date cause you scared that they will do the same to you as what Alex did.' **_I growl, stop turning and get up. I run towards the music room. I find that Shun is following me. I pick up speed. So does he. I can't pickup any more because if I do, I would be faster then humans. I find the music room and rush in. I lock the door and go to a piano. I pick up my music book and begin to play.

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you.

I hear the vent door collapse and, wadda you know, Shun, Dan and Rose walk in. _'Did you hear my song?' __**'Every word.' **_"Nice song." Dan says. "Yeah and you climb through the vents because?" I say. "Shun saw you crying and he ran to get us when you locked the door." Rose snickers _'What now?' __**'Can't you sense your feelings?' **_I concentrate on Shun's feelings. I crack up and so does Rose. "What?' Dan asks "Did you feel his, Rose?" We crack up even more. _**'Together?' **__'Count of three, 1,2,3.'_"YOUR FEELINGS!!!! Hormonal boys!!!!!" Their mortified. Because the feeling that they had at that moment was the feeling we had never felt in a long time. It was fuckin love.

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothen exept the OC's. Song: Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**


	4. The songs and a joke on Sarah and Bella

We haven't felt love within five years, since Mum and Dad broke up, every since it has all about themselves, when I am with Mum I normally spend it with Rose. I wonder why

Shun is feeling love for me?? I am an ugly bitch who now on likes. "We have time for one more song, what about Watcha Think About That?" "Fine." I get my book out. Watcha Think About That was the first 'duet' we wrote, if you call it that. I do most of the singing, where Rose sings back up. I pull out my phone and put it on. We recorded the music.

**Rose:**

(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
**Me:**

You tell that dude he got to go,  
**Rose:**

If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
You tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
You tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go  
**Me:**  
Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
(Lets go!)  
So Watcha think about that,  
Watcha think about it,  
So Watcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tonight we're gonna switch up,  
I'll do you, you do me,  
Tonight your gonna stay home while I run the streets

What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that baby,  
What do you, what do you, what do you, what do you think about that?

Baby!, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight,  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight  
So Watcha think about that,  
Watcha think about it,  
So Watcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

Tonight your gonna call me a thousand times,  
Tonight Imma make up a thousand lies

How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that baby,  
How do you, How do you, How do you, How do you feel about that?

Baby, Imma let you play my part,  
So you can feel a broken heart,  
Let me just talk, make sure that you call  
So I can say it!

Baby, Baby somebody's gonna cry tonight (that's right),  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh

So Watcha think about that, (oh)  
Watcha think about it, (oh)  
So Watcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

**Rose:  
**Okay!  
Hol up, whatchu think about that,  
You wear the dress and I put on your slacks,  
Tonight I'm goin out and ain't comin back,  
You ain't gonna get no more pussycat,  
See me in the club I'm out with my girls,  
Do like you do when your out with your goods,  
Up in the club its just me and my girls  
Play like Katy Perry kissin on girls,  
Now you can't eat or sleep,  
And now you in the house thinking about me,  
And now I do what you do to me,  
And now I love to see you weeping

**Me:**  
Baby, Baby (baby) somebody's gonna cry tonight (somebody's gonna cry to tonight)  
Baby (baby), Baby (baby), but it won't be my tears tonight, oh

So Watcha think about that, (oh)  
Watcha think about it, (tell me)  
So Watcha think about that, that, that (oh baby)

(Oooooo baby, hey)

(Ladies)  
So if your dude aint actin right,  
You tell that dude he got to go,  
If that dude be clamin that he broke,  
You tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants you to stay in the house everyday and night,  
You tell that dude he got to go  
If he wants to run the streets,  
Then you run the streets to and you tell him he got to go

(baby, baby)  
Oh baby, somebody gonna cry tonight, oh, somebody gonna cry tonight, baby!

When the song finishes I put my book away and say "We have to go know. Julie is looking for you," I turn to Rose "We have PE first, with Jason and Koga. They want us to be there partners." The boys look confused and the feel scared. "Boys, we have stronger senses then you. I can hear Julie talking out loud, wondering where you are and I can read Jason and Koga's mind better cause I have met them. Funny though, I can't read…." _**'Hannah?' **__'I can't read Shun's mind, can you read his?' __**'Yeah, but not Dan's.' **_"We'd better go. Come on. What do you have first?" I ask, unlocking the door. "Hmm? Oh, PE the Math. You?" Shun says, blushing. _**'See, he likes you.' **__'I don't why, I am a unluckily, clumsy,____stupid, ugly piece of shit.' __**'Hannah,' **__'Your beautiful and I'm not, END OF DISCIUSION!!' _"Then why was Jason was thinking about asking you out?" she asked. "Because he is a rapist and is a sick bastard. He was going to turn me in to Masquerade anyways." I reply coldly. "You don't know that!" she yells. "I do." I yell back as I brush past Shun. He blushes again. _**'Told you.' **__'Shut up.' _I run to class as the bell rings. No ones here soooo, I could speed things up a bit. "You take Shun and I take Dan." Rose yells, reading my thoughts, I grin. "Deal!" I run to Shun and pull him onto my back. "Hold on lover boy." Rose laughs. "You to, Danny." We rush to about 200 km an hour. I fell a lot of fear coming from Dan, but excitement from Shun. Ninja most likely, by the why he dresses and talks and acts. WEIRD!!!! We make it to PE in to minutes. Shun jumps off and we run to help Dan off, who is frozen, once we did we all walked in.

When we walked in, Sarah stood by Dan and Bella by Shun. They both give them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rose tense. _'Don't worry, if Dan likes you he will dump the girl.' _I say, trying to comfort her. _**'And if he doesn't?"**__ 'Say, It's Rose, bitch and walk away singing that Brittney song.' _We laugh. "What?" Shun asks. "It's Rose bitch." Rose says, turns around and starts to walk away singing Womanizer. I run to join the class. "Okay, so today we will be practicing our dancing. First off, who has a dance or two that they can perform?" Mrs. Moon asks, Rose and I raise our hands. "Ah, you two must be the new girls. What are your names?" She asks. "I'm Hannah Graus (Grouse) and this is Rose Pemberton. We have three dances, we have the costumes, we are going to perform them after school." I say. "Very well. What are the songs names and do you have them?" Mrs. Moon asks with a small smile. "I do, on my phone. They are Buttons, Can't Touch It and Toxic. We wrote all of them" Rose says proudly. _'Trying to prove a point? I was going to say Buttons, Can't Touch It, Toxic and Boys!' __**'I thought we could gang up on Dan and Shun in Toxic and Jason and Koga in Can't Touch It.' **_I snicker softly. Shun looks at me. He heard me. "Okay, how long will it be for you to get changed and get your music?" the teacher asks. "About two minutes, Miss." I say. "Go. And hurry up." She commands. When we are out the door I say "So we gang up on Dan and Shun and on Can't Touch It, don't break eye contact with Koga. I will do the same with Jason." We snap our fingers and all of our clothes appear on our bodies. We run to our bags and grab my phone and run back. "That only took one minute!" The teacher said. "It took less time then we thought to get dressed." I say. We set up the phone to the speaker system. Everyone is looking at us. Here we go.

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

We look around shocked, then slowly turn towards each other, walk over with the bet then when it says "I'm reachin for your shirt," we grab each others shirt and rip them off, to reveal our crop tops underneath.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

We turn around and start to run towards the pole, we jump up and hook our legs around it and slide down, when we reach the bottom we look back and reach for each other, before racing them back to our bodies, following the curves down to ou legs. Then we go the the pipe and jump in it, looking at Dan and Shun.

Typical and hardly  
The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
You've been sayin'  
All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off

We walk down through the pipe and stop half way through to turn around and squat down and shake our hips up until we are standing. Then we turn, stop, and walk all the way out. The entire time we were in the pipe we were shaking our hips around and around. Koga and Jason are just staring like idiots. We have skirt one and instead of striping our crop tops off, we strip them off to reveal, for me, Nicole's out fit, (The lead singer.) and for Rose, Melody's outfit. We walk up to centre stag and start and o though our hair and down past our chest, across out stomach and past our hips down to our legs. We bend down a little. And while we are doing this centre stag bit we are singing,

Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

Quickly we run to a horizontal bar and jump up onto it. Our legs are right apart an we lean forward.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

While we are singing that, we look up and trace out chest with our hands, look around, smile at Shun and Dan and make our bodies do a full round turn. _'We're flittin like hell girl friend.' __**'I know and its fun!!!' **_We jump up and put one leg over the bar. Then we go underneath and pull up and down. Then we jump down, squat with our legs together and grab them with our hands and pull them apart then back together again and we jump up. I run to the ropes while Rose gets rip of the bar and gets the chairs.

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cuz the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)  
Take a chance to recognize  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please

I walk up to the first row and climb up it, and then I fall down. I walk past that row, down a few and I turn so I am facing the class. I twirl my hands around two of the ropes and lift myself up. Then I pull down and I blow a kiss and shoot forward, then do a low 360 with my top half always being below my hips. I turn to Rose, who runs up and climbs the wall and says there. Not the rock climbing wall, but the normal wall. I sit down in the chair and cross my legs, cover my stomach with my arms, then spread my legs wide apart and hold the chair as I chuck my head down in between my legs, then back up. I turn the chair around and jump on it. Then I push my body down, twirl it back up, then I spin, drop down into the seat in the sitting position and pull it between my legs and on the floor next to Rose's. She's there all ready.

Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

We jump up and start to explore each others curves while spinning around. Then we shoot each other and bend down to the beat and jump with our heads to the right, then to the left. We do this until Sayin what yout gon do to me were we run the the pole again and hook out legs around it, reaching for the class.

Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole  
Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You tellin' me

We start walking to each other then dance like we are fighting. I reach for her head and she grab it and I twirl around so I anm behind her. I put my foot up and kick her ass. Then she turns and crawls on the ground, tossing her hair around. I turn and get ready for the instrumental.

Ha, ha... hot!  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
Ha, ha... I can't take this

I turn right round and look nervous, so does Rose. We run up to face each other and go "I CAN"T TAKE THIS!!!"

Now it's the instrumental. We curve our bodies back then forward. We quickly go cress cross with our hands above our heads, around our head, on our chest, stomach, hips and then we move our hips in a 360 direction till we have done a 180. We hold our heads to the side and do small jumps up and down. We spin another 180 and shake our hands in and out, side to side then we move forward, touch the ground and we start to turn in the pipe, which is right behind us, so my back is facing the class. I squat and toss my hair around while Rose is feeling up the pipe, like she is trying to get out. We step out and walk to the class.

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

We face each other and mirror each others moves. I go over my chest one more time and place my hands over my heart, beating it twice then behind my back. I fall down to the ground, be tending to cry. Rose jumps in front of me and starts to do her solo. I run to get the pole ready for the next song.

The class applauds as Can't Touch It comes on.

ooooooo  
now now now now(2)  
just passed 11'o clock  
roll up in the club gonna rock the spot  
girls out bubbling up  
boys take a look  
see what you can't touch  
seven jeans and a prada bag  
6 inch heels, how you liking that  
he's working it out, he's checking it out  
not gonna go round, go round

We jump on the pole and walk towards each other, while looking at Jason and Koga. We fall with our backs facing each other. We arch them and sing

can feel the base like jumping  
watch out there's my song  
baby, let me see your hands up in the air  
ladies, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, want a little of this  
hey ho  
you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, little of this  
you boys who think, who think you got it  
can't, can't, can't, can't touch it

We jump up and jump up and down, then off the bar, while doing the splits. We place our hands in the air and swing them up then around our bodies while we turn, then we swing our hips around and around until we have done a 360. We run our hands down our chest's then go up and doing it again twice. We look at the rapists and swing our hips low, then up, we squat down then back up, with each can't we place one hand closer to our chest and with the last one we shake our finger.

ooo oh  
i'm not what you think i am  
you ain't gonna get what you think you can  
oh no, you aint the man  
you might be fine, but i don't give a damn  
cos im here with my girls and I  
no strings attached no guys are cry  
i'm gonna let my hair down get out of the town  
dj's turning it up nice an loud

We pull down a string on either side of our crop tops and a black, silk top appears and then we pull another one by our skirts and it forms one with a split on either side that stops 10 cm above our knee, mine red, slowly fading to white/a very light pink and Rose's blue, slowly fading away to white/a very light blue. We point to womanizer 1 and 2 and shake our heads. We turn and loop each others arms together. We twirl apart, take out hair bands out of our hair and shake it around while bouncing towards each other. Then we raise our hands up to our faces and go out, then in again. We did this twice.

can feel the base like jumping  
watch out there's my song  
baby, let me see your hands up in the air  
ladies, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, want a little of this  
hey ho  
you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, little of this  
you boys who think, who think you got it  
can't, can't, can't, can't touch it

Then we ran to the bar and repeated the chorus movements with more enthusiasm, if that's the way to explain, each time. We jump up and jump up and down, then off the bar, while doing the splits. We place our hands in the air and swing them up then around our bodies while we turn, then we swing our hips around and around until we have done a 360. We run our hands down our chest's then go up and doing it again twice. We look at the rapists and swing our hips low, then up, we squat down then back up, with each can't we place one hand closer to our chest and with the last one we shake our finger.

can feel the base like jumping  
watch out there's my song  
baby, let me see your hands up in the air  
ladies, show em what cha got shake it all around yeah yeah  
hey ho, you wanna little of this  
you want a little, want a little of this  
hey ho  
you wanna little of this  
you wanna little, little of this  
you boys who think, who think you got it  
can't, can't, can't, can't touch it

We jump up and jump up and down, then off the bar, while doing the splits. We place our hands in the air and swing them up then around our bodies while we turn, then we swing our hips around and around until we have done a 360. We run our hands down our chest's then go up and doing it again twice. We look at the rapists and swing our hips low, then up, we squat down then back up, with each can't we place one hand closer to our chest and with the last one we shake our finger. We stop with our hips wide out one side, towards the door, and out faces and fingers towards Koga and Jason. Everyone claps and Jason and Koga wolf whistles.

Finally Toxic went on. Thank God Dan and Shun are in the front row. We stand by the ropes. Last song, here we go.

We pull our selves up the rope, a little more at a time, until we are at the top, were we swing ourselves through the bar and we pull our backs together, with the knee furthest from the class up to our knees and the one closest, out straight.

Baby, can't you see?  
I'm calling a guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

We pull our hands towards our eyes and scan for something, we point to Shun and Dan and draw a rectangle with our fingers. We have our legs twirled in the ropes and we fall down so our skirt falls all the way down and we are stuck on the ropes. I kick my leg out and hit Rose and I fall to the floor. Rose does it straight after me.

There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Too high, can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Do you feel me now?

We run towards the class, then we jump and start to do forward rolls in the air and front-turns and cartwheels, then we stop about 10 feet from the class and start to do the same thing back-wards. We jump and bob down, we feel the air and spin around twice. Then we try to reach for the class and fall to our knees.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

We pull our hips up and down three times and pull our bodies down and out from each other. We pull our bodies up and have our faces facing the ropes and out legs towards the class. We jump up and spin while laying down and move our legs at least one step a head of us. We land with a thud and we sit up, place out hands over our heart, do 2 beats at jump up and run up the wall and hold onto the top part, just before the roof.

It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip from my devil cup  
Slowly, it's taking over me

Too high, can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?

It's Rose's solo, so just face the class and what for the next part, then its Mission, make Shun and Dan blush like hell!!! _**'Ya ready?' **__'Just finish your solo all ready!!!' _She slides next to me and we have our side to the class, back to back.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

We pull our hips up and down three times and pull our bodies down and out from each other. We pull our bodies up and have our faces facing the ropes and out legs towards the class. We jump up and spin while laying down and move our legs at least one step a head of us. We land with a thud and we sit up, place out hands over our heart, do 2 beats at jump up and run up the wall and hold onto the top part, just before the roof. Then we run down to the class, right in front of Shun and Dan.

Don't you know that you're toxic?

As we sing the 'ahhhhhhhh' bit over and over, we grab Shun and Dan, kiss them hard, sit in their laps, put our hands either side of them, jump up and down twice, then around so that we are facing them, then we straddle their hips and push our faces next to their ear and say "I'm sorry." Before kissing them hard again, then leaving them to finish our dance with Rose on one side of the room and me on the other.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic?

We pull our hips up and down three times and pull our bodies down and out from each other. We pull our bodies up and have our faces facing the ropes and out legs towards the class. We jump up and spin while laying down and move our legs at least one step a head of us. We land with a thud and we sit up, place out hands over our heart, do 2 beats at jump up and run up the wall and hold onto the top part, just before the roof. We run towards the ropes, up to the top again, in the starting position.

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

We jump up and down, turn side to side. Then finally we finish with us upside down, with the ropes around our legs, facing the class, blowing a kiss to Shun and Dan. The entire class claps like there is now tomorrow, shun and Dan are blushing like mad!!! _**'Mission, accomplished.' **__'I agree, sista!' _"Where do you girls get you dancing classes?" Mrs. Moon says as we get off the ropes. "My father owns a bar and when ever we go over to go home with him and he needs to work late, the girls who dance there taught us the dancing and their dance instructor made these dances for us when she heard our songs." I lied. Dad died two years ago, so I moved out of home when I was ten and I have lived alone for two years. I don't know about Rose. But we learnt these dances because we work at a bar and the girls use our songs to dance to, so they taught us the dance and yeah. "Who gave you the music lessons? And who does the CD's?" she asked. "I self taught myself and I record all of the interments separately then join them together and I make the CD's." I say. Shun is still getting over the song thing and looks SOOOOOOOOO cute. _**'So you do like him?' **__'Yeah, shut up. But I have a q. How come when I first met him I could read his mind, but now I can't?' __**'No idea.' **_The bell rings. Everyone turns to leave and Sarah and Bella pull their boyfriends to the corner to talk to them. _**'Their talking about how come they didn't pull us away when we kissed them.' **__'It really isn't any of out bizz. Lets go to math, we can met them there.' _With that I pull Rose out of the gym and into room 13, but not before receiving death glares from the girls and winks from the boys.

**AN: Disclaimer: I own nothen, except the OC's. Hannah found out that Masquerade was in the house cause the note said 'Dad' at the end. Rose never talks about her past, but we will get it out of her in the next chapt. Also, Hannah's abused past from her mother and she comes to get her. Rose and Hannah talks about the mixed feelings coming from Masquerade, Shun and Dan at lunch. Bella and Sarah give the girls a early warning and Hannah and Rose beat the shit out of Jason and Koga! Yeah, this was 13 fucking pages long in a word doc!!!!! It took forever to complete!!!! Got to go. Its, like, 11:50 pm and I want to get a Harry Potter Fic chapter up. I do all my best work at night for some reason. Must be the quiet. Okay. Bye. Miss Ugly Chick.**


	5. The hurt and Masquerades message

As we reached math class Koga and Jason grab us and pulled us out of the corridor. "What the fuck do you want, now Jason? I yell at him. "Just this." He says and launches his lips on mine. Koga does the same to Rose. _**'Bite?' **__'As hard as you can!' _"OWWW!" Jason and Koga yell. There is blood coming out of their mouths. "Serves you right. NOW GO AWAY!!" Rose yells. _'Stay calm, or your spirit animal will come out and who knows what will happen!?' _I warn. She takes five deep breaths. _'Thata girl.' _I say. "Can we go to class now, please?" I plead, trying to think about what a normal girl would do about this. Problem is that I will never be normal until the Bakugan has gone home, to their original dimension. "Nope, we what to have some times with our girls!" Jason declared. "I since when have we agreed to let you be our bfs?" I asked "When you did that song!!!" Koga yelled. "That was to say keep your filthy hands off of me!!! Do so now!!" I say and both Rose and I hit Koga and Jason in the guts. "Why, you little bitch!" Jason yelled at me, raising a fist. I was about to feel pain, and I knew it, so I closed my eyes. But something stopped it. I look to see Shun's hand holding Jason's behind his back, and Dan was doing the same. "Go, before I hurt you." They both warned. Jason and Koga ran. Shun helped me up. I was scared out of my life. "So, how's your girlfriends after the songs?" I ask. They both blush. "Their fine. Just has a hissy fit about it. They will be fine. So why did you pick us at the time? I mean there are better looking guys around that you could have attacked." Dan says. "Because you were the closest, hottest ones in the front row. We would have attacked Jason and Koga if they were in the front row." Rose says sarcastically. They laugh. I groan. The boys look puzzled. "Hey Bella, Sarah." Is all I need to say. The boys leave. Before we could follow, we are push back by Sarah and Bella. "You keep away from our boyfriends, you got that? Or you will be in the most painful year of your school life!" They threatened. _**'What do we do?' **__'Pretend to be scared, we will talk about this at lunch.' _We nod our heads. "Good." They say and turn to leave. We walk quietly behind them. As we enter class, Shun and Dan wave their hands to come over there. Rose is about to go over, I can sense her excitement, so I grab her hand and shake my head. "Look." I whisper. She does. Sarah and Bella are looking at us. We sit at the front of the class, away from Shun and CO. As the teacher walks in and prepares for the class, I feel 3 notes hit my head. One is labeled Hannah, another Rose and one Girls. I give Rose's hers and I look at mine.

_**Hannah.**_

_**Why didn't you come sit with us? Did you mean what you said in the corner before class? We are SOO confused!! Please explain.**_

_**Dan and Shun.**_

Rose's says the same. Quickly, I write a note. I didn't need to read the girls one, I already knew what that would say.

_**Boys,**_

_**We are sorry, we didn't mean what we said in the corner about Koga and Jason, but your girlfriends don't want us to talk to you. Sorry. Really are.**_

_**Hannah and Rose.**_

I quickly label that and write out a separate note to the girls.

_**We know that you don't want us to talk to them, this till be the last time, we promise. Sorry if we upset you in PE. Hannah and Rose.**_

I label that one as well. When the teacher wasn't looking I turned and threw it at them. I quickly turn around. The teacher is writing about BODMAS. "Who can tell me what this stands for, yes?" The teacher asks me. "Hannah, sir. It is the Oder Of Operations." I say. "Very good, can you please come up here and write it all out?" He asks. As I get up I pull down my skirt, sending a message to Rose, who is behind me. I write out

B = BRACKETS

O = ORDERS (ROOTS/SQUARING ECT)

D = DIVIDE

M = MULTIPLY (THIS IS EQUALLY IMPORTANDT AS DIVIDE)

A = ADDING

S = SUBTRACT (THIS IS EQUALLY IMPORTANCT AS ADDING)

I go to sit down, as I do I look at Shun and Dan. They look like they are saying sorry. Sarah and Bella nod. _'They understood.' _I look at Rose, she has blood coming from her arm. I look, someone has thrown a piece of paper at her. It says

_**You have better**_

The blood is pouring out to fast to stop it. "Sir, Rose is bleeding, and I can't stop her. She isn't responding in DRABCD either sure." I call out. "Take her to Sick Bay." He orders. "I can't lift her, and I don't know where the sick bay is sir." I say. "Dan, go with her." Dan gets up and helps me. Her arms are dangling helplessly around our necks. She is really light. Dan was about to point that out but I shook my head. To the other students it looked like I was getting rid of a thought, but Dan knew I meant, SHUT UP! As soon as we are out of the class room I pull Rose towards the water fountain. Dan follows and we sit her down. I get a ball of water and place it on her cut. It turns blue and it heals almost immediately. She looks at me, then Dan and faints. "Place her on the steps." I say. We did so. "Okay Dan, can you go back to class and say that I am staying with her for a while in sick bay?" He nods. "Thanks Dan and thanks for understanding." He leaves. As soon as he is out of sight I whisper "He's gone." "Thank God." Rose says. "This is going to be harder then I thought." "I know." I agree. We sit on the steps in a comfortable silence. "Let's get a bandage on you and get back to class." I say. She sighed. "Then its lunch." She says. "Thank God, I'm hungry. It's great we missed the first two periods." I pick her up and run to my bag. "I agree." We stay in silence, except from the accessional groan from Rose, while I bandage her up. When I finished she jumped up and we ran back to class. We smoothed out our clothes and walked in. We took our spots and did the sums on the board. Then the bell rang. "Could everyone place their sheets on my desk? Thank you and dismissed." The teacher said. As I get up Sarah pushes me to the ground, along with Rose. Everyone tramples on us. When we get up the teacher looks at us. "Did Sarah do that?" we nodded glumly and handed in out papers. "You did a good job dancing, may I say." "Thank you sir." And we left.

"We interfered and they were just protecting them, Rose." I say we're in line, in the cafeteria. As we walk by and choose out food, I hear Shun saying to Dan, "Why are Hannah and Rose looking so sad?" Dan replies "The girls banded them from talking to us." "Ah." Was his only reply. _**'And we my never get a boy friend now their going to make out life a living pain in the butt.' **__'I agree.' _I pay and go sit down, far away from Sarah, Bella and the boys. As we eat I ask Rose a very important question, "Why don't you talk about your life?" she sighs. "My parents are dead, I live alone and I don't think anyone cares about me." "Rose, one, you can come live with me and two, I are about you more then I would care a sister!!" I replied. "Yeah, but you didn't go through the pain of your parents abusing you, now did you?" she says hotly. "Actually, I have, my mother and then my father, murdered right in front of me, now tell me how is that NOT abuse?" I say coolly. Some times I wonder if we are like fire and ice, hot and cold, yin and yang. I get up and run towards the door and out to the music room again, only to find Shun in there playing the piano. He turns when he saw the door open. "Hey," he says. I shake my head, close the door and ran to my house.

I can't take it, all that I have been through for my 12 miserable years of life, I just can't take it. My phone rings, I got a text from Rose.

_**H,**_

_**I am sorry, that was below low. I forgot that you saw all that. I know you have gone home, but do you want to have a work out session after school, say three?**_

_**R**_

I quickly reply

_**Sure, I bring the music thou, l8r.**_

With that I go to my music room.

I have just written a new song and I decide to go through it.

For whatever reason,  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
You don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place  
At the same time, it's over now  
I spotted you dancin'  
You made all the girls stare  
Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh)  
And the sexy hair  
I should shake my thang  
Make the world want you (giggle)  
Tell your boys you'll be back  
I wanna see what you can do (uh)

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited but  
me and you were meant to be (yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world!

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (you know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (mmm, mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Took the boy off the dance floor  
Screaming in his ear  
Musta' said somethin bout me (what you say)  
Cuz he's lookin over here  
You lookin at me (giggle)  
With a sexy attitude  
But the way your boys movin it (uh)  
It puts me in the mood  
OUW!

What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not tryin to sound conceited  
but me and you were meant to be  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice Girl  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (I get nasty)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control! (You like that? Here we go..)

Tonite Let's Fly  
Boy have no Fear (have no fear)  
There's no time to lose  
And next week,  
You may not see me here (uh-huh)  
So boy just make your move (let me see what you can do)

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (I like that  
Boys! (I like that)  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (it's gonna turn me on)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Come with me  
Let's fly Into the Night  
Oh boy, tonite is ours (it's just you and me baby)  
When huggin me, make sure you hold me tight  
Let's head for the stars

GET NASTY!  
Moan Moan Moan, OUW !

Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!

Can't live with em'  
Cant live without em'!

I put my book away. It is 2:30, it has taken me two and a half hours to complete that!!! School would be out now. The door bell rings. Weird, Rose isn't due for another 30 minutes!!!! I look out the window to see Bella, Shun, Sarah, Dan and a badly bashed up Rose on my doorstep. I run to the door and whip it open. I bend down and take a good look over her. She would be in a lot of pain in the morning. "Next time, DON'T talk to my Dan." Sarah says. She turns around and walks away with Bella at her side. "Boys, come on!" Bella calls out. "No." Dan says, helping me pull Rose up. "What!?" The girls scream. "You have hurt to of our friends both of them emotionally and then one also physically. You're protecting us to much. We can hang out with other chicks if we want to, and you can't get in the way." Shun said, in a very low voice. Rose whimpers. "Come on Dan, I have to get her on the couch." I say, pulling Roses arm around my head, Dan does the same. We walk in and place her on the couch. "You'd better go outside, Sarah wants you." I say. He nods and walks out. I run upstairs and grabbed the aid kit and run back down. Shun and Bella are fighting along with Dan and Sarah. I drop the aid kit and rush outside. "If you are gonna fight, take it somewhere else!!! Rose needs her sleep!!!" I call out. With that Bella grabbed Shun and Sarah grabbed Dan and they walked away and I hear Bella mumble "Fucking, bloody slut." To scare her I yell out "I am not a, and I quote, a 'fucking, bloody slut!' I'm a fucking, bloody, abused, bitchy child with no parents or family. So next time you mumble around me, tread lightly, cause I can hear everything you are saying." Bella turns around and runs, so does Sarah. They boys, well, they give me thumbs up and run inside. "You can go through the kitchen if you want, have what ever you want while I patch up Rose. With that I close the door and lock it. I walk to the couch where Rose is sleeping. How hard did she hurt her?

After an hour of attending her wounds I left her to rest, THANK GOD IT WAS FRIDAY!!!!!!!!!! "How bad is she?" Dan asked. "She will get better; probably kick the girls ass' on Monday." I reply. The boys laugh. "You like her, don't you Dan?" I ask. Shun looks at me and smirks. I know I asked I question he was about to ask. "ummm… Nice day huh?" He says lamely. "Dan, it's a yes or no q. I won't tell her, promise." I say. "FINE YES I LIKE HER!!!!" he yells. I hear Rose move about in discomfort. "Shh, I'm going to go play, it will calm her nerves a bit. Help yourself to food and drink. I can feel that you are hungry and thirsty. First cupboard is health, second junk and first fridge/freezer in health and second is junk." I say and turn to leave, picking up my back to leave. I make my way to the music room again and I leave the door ajar, so I can hear in on the boys talk when I have finished. I pull out a piece Rose wrote.

I used to think

I had the answers to everything

But now I know

That life doesn't always

Go my way, yeah

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

There is no need to protect me

It's time that I

Learn to face up to this on my own

I've seen so much more than you know now

So don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time

A moment is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

But if you look at me closely

You will see it in my eyes

This girl will always find

Her way

(I'm not a girl)

I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe

(Not yet a woman)

I'm just trying' to find the woman in me, yeah

(All I need is time) all I need

(A moment that is mine) that's mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman

All I need is time (is all I need)

A moment is mine

While I'm in between

I'm not a girl

Not yet a woman.

When I finished I hear the fridge door shut. "So, DO you like Hannah, Shun?" Dan asked. "Past the water, I donna, she's smart, sexy, different, strong and, well, she can take care of her self. She can be silent when she wants to be then loud. Yes, I think I do like her, Dan. What do I do?" I faint

When I wake up Rose is helping me sit up. "Did I faint again?" I ask. "Yeah," she replies "That's the tenth time today." "No, eleventh. I fainted after Masquerade took me home, well, when I opened a door and walked through." I sigh. "Did you hear what Dan and Shun were saying about us?" Rose says with a smirk. _'Your full of yourself, aren't you?' __**'YEP!!!' **_"HEY!!!! YOU HAVE A SODASTREAM AND AN ICECREAM MAKER!!!!" Dan yells. "WHAT?? WHERE??" Shun yells back. I look at Rose and we run to the kitchen. "Do you want me to make some soda and ice cream?" I ask. The boys nod their heads like there is no tomorrow. "THEN WE CAN WATCH SCARRY MOVIES!!!!" Rose says _'What are you planning?' __**'You know the one where everyone is scared to hell about apart from us??' **__'No!!!! We are NOT watching that!' _"Or, we could push you out so we can practice our dances." I say with a smirk. Rose widens her eyes. "We're staying!!!" The boys yell. "Intoxicate me now, with your loving now, I think I'm ready now." Rose sings. "You dive me crazy, I just can't sleep, I'm so excited, I'm in to deep!" I call back. _**'You drive me crazy?' **__'You know it!' _I find all the ingredients that I need for the ice cream, I feel some ones eyes boring into my back. I take off my shoes and tried to feel the weight and mass through the floor (LIKE WHAT TOPH DOES IN AVATAR!!!) "It's rude to stare, Shun." I say as I turn around. "Could you pass that bottle behind you?" I ask. He grabs it and passes it. As I wash it out he goes up and sits on the bench, legs crossed. "Where are your parents?" He asked. "Dad is six feet under and Mum, I don't really give a shit about her." I answer. I can't tell him the lie I have said a thousand times. "OI!!! DAN!!! I NEED YOU HERE NOW!!!!" I yell out. Dan and Rose come out. "Creaming Soda, Lime, Lemonade or Lemon Lime and Bitters?" I ask. Shun says "LL&B" Dan just nods and leaves. I grin. "They were in the middle of a make-out session, that's why I called him." I explained. "Why do you faint so much?" Shun asked. "No idea, I have fainted more today then I ever have. Funny cause today I went to, AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" I yell out in pain. _'I will stop if you come join Naga.' _Masquerade's voice came in my head. "GET THE FUCK OUT MF MY HEAD, MASQUERADE!! YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" I scream. _'Nope. I will increase the pain, so don't try to stop it.' _I scream again. "ROSE!!!!" _**'I'm here Hannah. Try and get a shield around you, I'll help.' **_"I CAN'T!!! IT HURTS TOO MUCH!!!" _**'I KNOW, REMEMBER I HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS AS WELL!' **_"JUST STOP IT, I WILL FAINT AGAIN THEN IT WILL BE TOO DANGOROUS TO BE AROUND ME, YOU KNOW THAT!!!!" I scream. I hear a faint. "Boys, get out of here, I don't know how Masquerade has entered her mind and it may be dangerous!" The boys leave. _**'Hannah, the pain will increase then, hopefully, slowly numb, you ready?" **_"YES!!!! JUST GET THIS PAIN IN THE ASS OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, the pain automatically increases by 100%. Then slowly, it numbs. I feel all of my fire coming out of my hands, burning them. Slowly, I fall asleep so Rose can heal my body.

"Twelfth time, Rose." I say with I smile. She laughs. "Have the boys left?" I ask, afraid that if that happened the boys would get hurt. "No, they are in the guest rooms. Shun is worried sick about you. Has Masquerade been the one making you faint a lot?" she asks. "Most likely. You said Shun was worried about me, what were his feelings and the time?" "Confusion, hurt, worried, unsure, lost and love." "Weird combination. Like, why hurt?" "Don't know. You should sleep; you need all of your rest. I will sleep on the floor, okay?" But I have all ready fallen asleep. "Is she alright?" I hear Shun say. YAY!!! I CAN HEAR THINGS WHEN I AM ASLEEP!!!!!! FUN, not! It's like spying, cool!! "Yeah Shun, she just needs rest." Rose sounds tired. "I'm worried, if Masquerade can enter Hannah's mind, then he can entre ANYONES mind. Hannah has the strongest mind I ever known in my life!!" Rose complains. _**'I know you are awake.' **__'No, I am asleep, but I can hear you.' __**'Me got idea. This will make you realize boys do like you!' **__'OH GOD!!!' _She is a pain in my butt. "Shun do you like Hannah?" she asks. "Yeah why?" "As in, Like, Like, LIKE?" "Friend or crush?" "Crush." There is the longest silence ever, but it was mostly likely only two minutes. Finally Shun sighs, "Yeah, she is soooooo hot and a great dancer. Prob though. Bella. She is the most jealous thing on earth!!! When you were being bashed, Dan said he felt like he was betraying you, it made him mad at himself and Sarah, same with me when Hannah was attacked by Masquerade." He sighs again. I shift. Shun's eyes focus on me, I can feel them. "It's impolite to stare Rose." I mumble to tell her to get on with it. "So does Dan like me?" Shun's eyes never left me. I being to shift and breathe heavily, like what humans do when they have nightmares. We can't dream. Then I jump up and look straight at Shun. "Don't do that!" I complained. "What?" "Stare, you idiot!!" "Ah." I lie down again. "So what are we talking about?" I ask Rose. "I just asked Shun if Dan likes me." I look at her funnily "Well, you had a make-out session, now didn't you?" She nods. "Now, Dan isn't a womanizer type, judging by his thoughts and feelings, so yes he likes you, right Shun?" I summarized, "In the short version, yes." "Happy?" she nods. I turn to Shun "So what were you doing down here any ways?" I ask. "Read my thoughts." He says, sarcastically. "Sure!!!" _'What is he thinking?' __**'Two seconds.' **__**'Came to check up on you.' **_"Awww, that's sweet, now go. Cause I think I have a bug/virus, what ever you call it." Shun looks hurt. "I'll be here in the morning, now go, its one in the morning." He runs upstairs. As soon as he's gone I turn to Rose, "OMG!!! WHAT DO I DO???" I ask, beginning to hyperventilate. "Play spin the bottle tomorrow, see what we can get out of them!" "With shots?" "YEP!!!!" I smirk and turn over. I fall asleep almost straight away.

When I wake up it is 10. Everyone is up. "Hey, what's happening?" I ask Rose as I sit up. "We were waiting for you to wake up and we are going to play spin the bottle." Shun explained. "I'll go get the bottle. And the whiskey." Everyone widens their eyes. "What? You can't play spin the bottle with out alcohol!!!" I say. Rose laughs. "She's right. I'll go get the glasses." We walk out. I find my fathers whiskey in a cabinet, it has never been opened. I look and sigh. Rose comes in, "It's about time I drunk this, it was my fathers. His great grandfather made it." I say. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's about time we got back." I nod. Let the games begin!!!

When we get to the family room, all of the couches have been moved to the edge of the room and the boys are sitting next to each other on the floor. "Okay, let's set out some rules. We only have 20 liters and this needs to last four years so we will only have 10ml shots. Also, you only have one if you don't complete a dare, don't do the dare, don't tell the truth or refuse to answer the question." I say. Rose moans "I hate rules." I roll my eyes. "I bet you do." Shun spins the bottle. It lands on Rose. "Rose, truth or dare." Shun asks. _'Truth.'_ "Truth" Shun looks like he is in deep concentration. "Shun, I have one." I say. "Go on." He says. "How was your make-out session with Dan?" I ask. Dan blushes. _**'I CAN'T WAIT TO GET YOU ON A DARE!!!' **_ "It was great!!! But I won't go into detail, it will scare you to never have a boyfriend." Darn, it didn't work. "Sorry Shun, felt how 'serious' it got on the floors and I thought she would open up." I apologized. "How serious?" all I do is lift my eyebrows. Rose turns the bottle and it lands on Shun. "Truth." Shun says automatically. "Do you like Hannah?" there is quiet for two minutes. Shun sighs "Shot." I pass him one. _'Am I really that bad?' __**'Don't know.' **_Shun turns the bottle. I make it land on me. "Truth." I say. "Do you like me?" I think, should I. "Shot." Rose passes my one. _**'Shun's hurt.' **__'I'm hurt too.' _I turn he bottle and it lands on Rose. "Dare," "Shun, take this one." I say. "Go to Koga on Monday and say that you love him, and then kick him hard." "Anywhere.""Sure!" Rose spins the bottle and it lands on me. _'YOU CURSED IT!!!' __**'Yup.' **_I sigh. "Dare." "I dare you to have a make out session with Shun." I look mortified. "You really think I would kiss someone who isn't my bf? Your nuts. Shot." I gulp is down. I spin the bottle, it lands on Dan. "Truth." "Are you a virgin?" He blushes. "Yes." "Liar, your heartbeat picked up. Here's your shot." He takes it and spins the bottle. It lands on me, and as soon as it does I hear a lot of screaming. Then I am not in the family room any more. "Hannah?" "Quick Rose, paper. Write this down." "Ready." "Black room, Naga and Masquerade, got boys, I have the core, Rose gone to get help. Tied up, can move, been thrown to DD. Transported back by M. So confused. AHHHHHHHHH!" and I see black.

I wake up and I am in my bed, Shun sitting next to me. "She's awake." He yells. Rose is here in under a second. "Can I talk to Rose alone?" Shun leaves. "That wasn't a vision Rose, it was a message. I think Masquerade is sending us clues, we have to leave, just for this weekend. No boys, nothen." "We need to tell them about use though." As we walk down the stair we find the boys placing their ears right against the wall were we where about five minutes. "Guys, we have to talk to you." We walk to the kitchen.

**AN: DISCLAIMER: I OWN 50 BAKUGAN AND 10 BOOKS ABOUT TBBB BUT I DON'T OWN THE SERIES. I WILL BE AWAY FOR THE WEEK, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO GET ANY STORIES UP, I THINK I HAVE SAID THIS A FEW TIMES, I FORGOT. PLEASE PRESS THE PRETTY REVIEW BUTTON AND LEAVE A NICE REVIEW!! Miss Ugly Chick.**


	6. The truth and safety

As we walk in the kitchen, Dan and Shun are talking about something. "Guys," I start. "I think it's time you knew about our past and why we can be so dangerous. First off, you know when we were in Math and I pulled down my skirt? That was to tell Rose to clam down; we hurt ourselves to warn each other that we need to get outside of that area to calm down. We are natural born actresses, so, Dan when you were helping me take Rose to the 'sick bay' she was really acting." "Humans can do a lot of damage to us if we let them. The reason I let Sarah bash me was so they would think that I was lying about me having 'Bakugan Instincts.' We depend on music and dancing for work outs and calming our spirit animal, which shows when we feel threatened or if we are on a battle field. That's why Hannah was very unstable when Masquerade was in her mind, her Alpha spirit animal felt very threatened. It takes a lot to calm an Alpha. She needed to release her inner fire to calm down. It burns, but heals within one hour." Rose joins in. "We have 11 spirit animals each. Their names are Essere Umano which is Italian for Wolf. Del Cavallo is our snake. As you will properly work out, their names mean what we are so Del Cavallo means snake. Del Cane is our owl, Dal Gatto is our loin, Della Tigre is our panther, Dei Cervi is our deer, Della Pantera is our tiger, Del Lombo is our cat, Del Gufo is our dog, Del Serpente is our horse and Del Lupo is our human. Essere Umano is the Alpha." I feel Essere growling. _'He is coming to hurt you.' __'How long?' __'Under an hour.' _"We'd better hurry, Masquerades coming again. So, when I was a girl I got out my Fear Reaper, I was a Darkus player, Rose was a Haos. He was on the field when a girl with black hair who was Ventus player sent a bird, I can't remember the name, human memories are fuzzy." _'Liar,' __'I don't want them to know that Alison did this.'_ "And the bird came down and hit Fear Reaper, yet the force from that blast hit me as well and Rose cause she is my sister pretty much and we ran home to find one of each attribute Bakugan was on our tables. They explained that they would help with our training and when the time was right, we would kill Naga and become Yin and Yang. Yet, they disappeared two days later. When they came back they explained they were now our Guardian Bakugan." _'55 minutes.' __'Shut up.' _"So we went through so much pain and we found out that we could talk to each other in our minds, read others, see the future, create shields with our mind, control all 6 attributes, super sonic speed, great memories and smart." Rose explains. _**'How much longer?' **__'45'_ "Guys, when Masquerade comes here, you will be in danger. You need to get out, I have a book that you can read and it explains everything that has happened and about our 'abilities.' Prob though, it's in Japanese, because Masquerade can't read that. You can have our diaries to study along with our song book. It will give you the idea of what pain and problems that we face every day." Rose says slowly. _'Hurry UP, we need time to run!' __**'WHAT?? That's chickenin out!!' **__'It's better then having to tell him how we got our abilities. 30 minutes!' _"Boys, we need to get you to a safe house. Hang on." I run up and grab all of the things they need to study to understand us. "Shun, I know you know how to read and translate Japanese, read and tell Dan about it." I say as I get down stairs. I put them in a bag. Then I put Shun on my back and Rose does the same to Dan. "Not again." He mumbles. I chuckle. _'25.' _"25 what?" Shun asks. _'Can you hear me?' _"Yeah, why?" I take off. _'I'm not talking, concentrate on me and send me a message.' _'HEY!!!!!' _'Rose, see if you can send a message to Dan! I can to Shun!' __**'Me too!! To Dan any ways!!' **__'Talk later.' _I say as we reach the safe house. When we put the boys down I take Shun into a separate room. "If you find out anything about us that you have a q about, send me a message, same if you are in danger. If I hear that they are planning to hurt anyone I will send a message. There is a car in that room." I explain, pointing to a room. "You also have your own ice cream maker and soda stream, to shut Dan up. I will see ya later." I give him the bag and run out. "10, lets go." I yell to Rose. _**'What if we don't see the boys again, our boys?' **__'Random. We will see them again, I promise!' _With that we kiss each boy on the cheek and run out. "5!" I say when we get to the door. We wait outside for Masquerade to join us, only it wasn't Masquerade. Two hands grab me and another two grab Rose. "LET GO OF US JASON AND KOGA!!!"

**AN:CLIFFY!!!! DICLAIMER: ME OWN NOTHEN, EXEPT OCS!!!!!! I WISH EVERYONE A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! MISS UGLY CHICK!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter About Nothing Of Interest

**AN: The next chapter that will go up in a couple of days, maybe a few weeks will be a test run of a certain idea I was sent by jjb88. If it doesn't work out then I will re-write that chapter, but I will need at least 10 reviews before I change it. But by the time I have written this, and possibly re-written it, it will be another month at least before I will get the other chapters up. Also I keep spelling PROBABLY as PROPERLY. Sorry about that. So, yeah.**


	8. The Lake

All of a sudden we were in a room, dungeon most likely, that had chains hanging off the walls. Jason chained me to one and Koga chained Rose right next to me. The chains held our hands so that we couldn't bend our way out. Then they left us. _'You alright?' __**'yeah, are Dan and Shun alright'**_ I concentrate on Shun, sure enough, he was there tell Dan the amount of pain we had to go through when we were being transformed. _**'THANK GOD!!!' **_The door opens and Masquerade walks in with Jason and Koga at his side. "Well, isn't it Masky, rapist 1 and rapist 2. We are out of services today, now please, TAKE US HOME THEN GO TO FUCKIN HELL AND LEAVE US ALONE!!!" Rose screams _'Calm.'_ _**'Sorry.' **_Masquerade just grimaces and says "Naga wanted to see you." And walked away. Rose and I look at each other as Jason and Koga pick us up and walks down the hallway.

_**Meanwhile**_

Shun and Dan went for a drive find a place to talk with out the heat coming down on them. It was twilight and reasonably cold. Shun had a dark blue denim jacket over his usual purple top, while Dan had his red one on. Shun sits down and opens the book to a page with a torn piece of paper in it and continues to read. "When the Bakugan return, Hannah and Rose will either go with them or stay here, cause the Bakugan to stay as well." Shun closes the book and lies down on the sand. "Shun, what happens if they leave?" "Dan, their not immortal. They have to stay or they will most likely-" "Die." Shun nods. After three minutes of silence, Shun gets up and starts to walk around the lake. Dan follows. "Dan, what are we going to do? Bella and Sarah will most likely kill before they let us go out with Rose and Hannah. It is like that girl, Anna. She was cool and all but Bella wouldn't let me date her. Hannah is just like her, better even. It's more then a crush Dan." All of a sudden Dan fist flies straight into his face and Shun falls into the lake. "What the FUCK did you do that for???" Shun screams "Remember the last girl you said was more than a crush and you broke her heart?? YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT TO MY GIRLFRIENDS BEST FRIEND!!!!" Dan screams back. "I'M NOT GOING TO!!" Shun yelled. They both stand there panting. Finally, Dan holds out a hand to Shun. Shun hold is and pulls him into the water. "HY!! My jackets all wet!!!!"

_**Back with Hannah and Rose**_

I laugh. _**'What?' **_"The boys are having a water fight." I explain. As we walk through the door, I see Rose shaking. "ROSE, CALM DOWN!!" I yell. She growls. "I can't. Dan just sent me a message saying that a few years back Shun cheated on another girl." I feel her anger coming off her. "I know he was think about it when we first met him. YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN ROSE!!!" I call back. But, sure enough, as soon as Koga put her down here body went into a fit. Then she jumped up into the air and tried to rip off her skin, and there right in front of Naga was Rose's Alpha.

**AN: I AM SOOOOOO SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, I had to sneak my brothers computer away because our home one broke down and mine doesn't have a battery. My friend cam over and had a read through, decided it was up to the public to decide if this was a good chap or not. Honestly she is a lazy bitch. Anyways. After I get 5 reviews I will see if I need to re-write this chapter. A note to jjb88. Thanks for reviewing with every chapter. I decided to give a little twist to your idea, cause I was struggling with trying to fin a way to make it all flow smoothly. I still think it might not work, But we will give it a shot. Okay then, I am up for more ideas please!!! M.U.C. **qo{-]


	9. Sarah and Bella versus Hannah and Rose

As I try to calm Rose down, Masquerade tells Naga that he knew that if we where on their side they could defeat Dan and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers before Naga got the Infinity Core. I think about this.

"You're living in a dream world Naga!!!!!" I yell as Rose tries to go bite Jason and Koga.

"To you, measly human, it may be a dream. But to me, it is a reality!" He declares.

"You wouldn't know reality if it slapped you in the face!!" I yell back. My Alpha is trying to get out. I hear Jason and Koga snicker.

"That was a pretty good insult; I have to remember that for later." Jason said. Even Masky is trying to hold back a smile. (AN: I got into a fight with a girl on face book and I used this comment, two months later, my BFF is STILL laughing her head off when ever I say it!)

"Rose, calm the fuck down." I say, softly. If I get to her, she will be able to turn back.

Her eyes turn a shocking bright green colour, like the colour representing Ventus. _**"I will NOT calm down, human!!"**_ her Alpha yelled. I change my eyes to Haos.

"You will if you want to live." I say. She immediately calms down. Slowly, she turns back into a human. She is shaking with sobs; I gently pick her up and rock her.

"Weak humans." Naga says. I laugh.

"If we were weak humans, could we beat the shit out of Bakugan on a field? Or stay strong when we were both abused as children? Or beat the shit out of adults? Or control people? Or turn into Bakugan and animals? Tell me Naga, because I would love to hear it!" I say, venomously. Masquerade looked shocked. I roll my eyes. Why the hell would he be shocked? It's not like he cares or- shit!!!!! That's bad.

'_**What's wrong?'**_

'_Hmm? Just the point the Masky over there cares about us and all and it is freaking the shit out of me!!'_

"Oh. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Rose yells. WTF????

"What now Rose??" She points to the door behind Masky. Sarah and Bella, or as Shun now calls them

'_**HE WHAT????'**_

**Meanwhile.**

"You know Dan, I think Bella and Sarah are just jealous because Hannah and Rose beats them in every way." Shun said.

"I know!!! It's like they are trying to kill them or something."

"The bitches!!" Shun yells when he sees something Hannah sent him.

"What?"

"They joined Masquerade!!!"

**At the communication room.**

"Nice to see you again Bella, you well?" I ask. She looks like she has swallowed a whole lotta lemon juice.

"Yeah, you too Sarah. How have you been?" Rose asked. I laugh. Sarah and Bella look the same. They pull out gate cards.

'_Shun, I need you to pull out your gate card, hold onto Dan and think of me and Rose. And how much you hate Bella and Sarah.'_

'_**On it.'**_

I look over at Rose and nod. We pull our gate cards out.

"Gate card, OPEN!!" We cry.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I look over and see Dan and Shun.

" Shunny-boy!!! Why did you have to hang out with the whores???" Bella calls out

"Danny, why did you have to hang out with the sluts?" Sarah calls out.

"Danny, Shunny-boy, can you please tell these two to **SHUT THE FUCK UP???" **I yell.

"Sarah, Bella. SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" The boys chorused. Rose and I laugh. Sarah and Bella tighten their lips.

"Gate card, SET!!!" We all yell together.

"I'll go first." I say. "Bakugan BRAWL!! Tigrerra stand!!" I yell.

"Bakugan BRAWL!!! Fear Ripper stand." Rose yells. Her Haos Fear Ripper and my Tigrerra both stand side by side.

"Bakugan BRAWL!!! Wolfress stand!!!" Bella yells.

"Bakugan BRAWL!!!! Terrorclaw stand!!"

A Pyrus Wolfress and Terrorclaw both stand together, side by side.

"Ability activate!! Firewall!!" Bella yells. A wall of fire (Hence the name) went around Wolfress."

"Wolfress now 480 G's"

"Ability activate!! Last chance," I say. "Times two!!!!" I yell, looking over at Rose, she nods. We jump and we fly onto the field. Now I am in a black t-shirt, green skirt that stops at my knee with slits that go up the side that go to my hips, green tights and a black pair of Roman sandals. My hair is in a French Twist. Rose has a yellow t-shirt, red skirt that stops and her knees with slits that go up the side that go up to her hips, red tights and red Roman sandals. Her hair is also in a French Twist. I look at Wolfress.

'_**You take Wolfress, I take Terrorclaw.'**_

'_Pleasure.'_

I run up and jump up onto Wolfress' back. I look at Rose, she is on Terrorclaw's back. "Su tre, un due tre!!!!" I yell

"SGUARDO FUORI!!!!" I hear Rose yell.

"Ability activate!!! Energy merge!!" Bella yells.

"Unknown to 50000 Gs, Wolfress to 900 Gs."

Quickly I push my hands together, apart like a butterfly, together again and sigh the word 'darkus' and a huge, dark ball comes out of my hands and straight to Wolfress. She is out cold. I run to Rose and she has done the same, only in Pyrus, he is still fighting. Together we do the process again, only this time I do Ventus and Rose does Aquas. Soon, we are back in our players places and everyone is looking shocked, except for Masky, but he doesn't count.

" How…? Who…..??? Where…..?" Bella stammers.

"When…? How..? Could…? You…? Do…? Is….?" Sarah says, very slowly with her eyes wide open.

"You might want to finish you questions if you want an answer!!" I tease.

"Bakugan BRAWL!!!! Fortress stand!!" I yell.

"Bakugan BRAWL!!! Fortress stand!!!" I raise an eyebrow

"Stesso quello??"

"Bene, sì."

"Perchè?"

"La causa I ha pensato che fosse fredda!!" I roll my eyes.

"Molto bene." I sigh, before turning back to the game. There is a Darkus Fear Ripper and a Darkus Reaper out. "Ability activate!!! Ultima probabilità, ANCORA!!!!" I scream.

Once again, Rose and I are standing on the field in out training clothes. "Reaper?" I say. Rose nods. I run up and kick a Haos ball out of my foot, one after another. Then I stop, and do a kick and twirl my whole body in the air, doing a 360, and I have all six elements coming out of my body. Reaper is gone. Meanwhile, Rose is having trouble. I dash over there. "You always have trouble, now don't you Rose??" I ask, while kicking out Aquas balls. She nods with a smirk. All of a sudden I get hit and I get sucked into a Doom Dimension tunnel. Shit! I didn't realize they put one down. I nod to Rose and the game finishes. The last thing I hear is my name being called from Shun, Dan, Rose and Masquerade.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I haven't really been in the mood for writing recently, Mum made me watch 'The Boy In The Striped Pajamas.' It was SOOOOOOOOO sad, so if you do not like sad movies, do not watch it. Disclaimer: I would LOVE to trade Bakugan Battle Brawlers for my brother with Cartoon Network, but they will probably send him back and sue me. I will TRY and get the next chapter up with in a week, hopefully less. By the way, if you don't get why Rose's Alpha came out, it is because he smelt Bella and Sarah and was protecting Rose and Hannah. M.U.C.** _/\_\o/_

(I can't speak Italian, so I used a Translator.)

Translations:

Un tre, uno, due, tre!!!  
SGUARDO FUORI!!!  
Stesso quello??  
Bene, sì.  
Perchè?  
La causa i ha pensato che fosse fredda!!  
Molto bene.  
Ultima probabilità, ANCORA!!!!

Means in English:

One three, one, two, three!!!  
LOOK OUT!!!  
The same one??  
Well, yes.  
Why?  
Cause i thought it would be cool!!  
Very well.  
Last chance, AGAIN!!!!


	10. Doom Dimension take one

As I land in the Doom Dimension I notice that all of the Bakugan here are stone. It is VERY creepy. I hear something move; quickly I get into a pounce and wait. A Darkus Reaper comes out. "Human?? Oh well. I was hoping to have more of a fight for my dinner." I run forward, towards him and a cup my hands, form a ball of light and send it to him while I am running. I run past him, dodging all of the statues and rocks. I stop when I have gotten about 14 kilometers. Thank GOD being part Bakugan makes me go faster.

'_**Hello??? How is the Doom Dimension?'**_

'_Well, there are Bakugan here made of stone and it is freaking the shit out of me!!!!!!'_

'_**WHAT????'**_

'_Hey Shunny-boy. How are ya?'_

'_**Where the fuck are you????'**_

'_A long way away from a Reaper. He was going to eat me, YAY!!!!'_ I think sarcastically. They laugh. _'If I can tag you, Dan and Rose, then I should be able to come home. Maybe, it will take a lot of my power. See ya soon.'_ With that I shut the connection down.

After a while of just sitting there with my legs crossed, I decide to get a move on. I fold my hands in my lap and think about Shun, Dan and Rose.

_Flashback:_

"_OW!!!" "Did you fall down, AGAIN??" __'It's not my fault all the boys have no eyes!!!' __**'This one is HOT!!!!!!' **__'WTF Rose???' __"Hey, are you all right? My name is Dan. This is Sarah, Bella, Shun, Alice, Runo and we are the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!!!" Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas and Skyress jumped up "Guys is that really you?" Dan asked. "You know them?" "There OUR guardians you bitch!!!!!" Runo yelled. "Guys, go back to them, they will need you more than us." I say. "WHAT???? HANNAH WE NEED THEM!!!!!" "We are only putting them in more danger of becoming apart of Masquerades plan, LOOK AT HYDRO!!!!" __'We WILL talk about this late." __**'Yes *Alpha*' **__I growl. "Ahhh, did you just growl?" Julie asked. I look at Rose __'Should I?' __**'AND MAKE A FIRST BAD IMPERSSION!!! YEAH!!!' **__I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I growled. I have animal instincts, wait, no, Bakugan instincts." I say with a full mouth grin. __**Masquerade wants her. What should we do? **__"Don't tell him that we are here, Danny-Boy." I say smirking. "Wa, HOW?" He says shocked. "Hannah," Rose murmurs, "listen to Shuns' thoughts" __**'She reminds me a lot of my mother and of Alison. I wonder when she gets of life support. WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THAT TO HER THEY WILL BE DEAD!!!!' "**__We know who did that to your sister." I say. He widens his eyes. __**'There is NO way she can read my mind unless—'"**__Part Bakugan." He whispers. "HEY, boys are smart after all, I mean, this dude is and rest aren't." I say, loudly. Shun blushes. "Awww, he's so cute when he blushes, perfect for you Han." Shun turns a darker shade of red. "Rose," I say, slowly and like a threat. "You know what I can do and I won't hesitate to hurt you, like how I Masquerade at Bakugan this morning, so I suggest you shut up." It works. __**'Oh, so that's why he's late.' **__'Yeah, but today I felt SOOOOOOOO mush pity coming off him. What do you think that means?' __**'Simple , hang on.' **__Rose takes a deep breath and starts to sing "Masquerade loves Hannah, Masquerade loves Hannah. Hannah and Masquerade sitting in a tree, K-I-S, OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_*Change of scene*_

_I turn right round and look nervous, so does Rose. We run up to face each other and go "I CAN"T TAKE THIS!!!"_

_Now it's the instrumental. We curve our bodies back then forward. We quickly go cress cross with our hands above our heads, around our head, on our chest, stomach, hips and then we move our hips in a 360 direction till we have done a 180. We hold our heads to the side and do small jumps up and down. We spin another 180 and shake our hands in and out, side to side then we move forward, touch the ground and we start to turn in the pipe, which is right behind us, so my back is facing the class. I squat and toss my hair around while Rose is feeling up the pipe, like she is trying to get out. We step out and walk to the class._

_*Change of scene*_

_As we sing the 'ahhhhhhhh' bit over and over, we grab Shun and Dan, kiss them hard, sit in their laps, put our hands either side of them, jump up and down twice, then around so that we are facing them, then we straddle their hips and push our faces next to their ear and say "I'm sorry." Before kissing them hard again, then leaving them to finish our dance with Rose on one side of the room and me on the other._

_*Change of scene*_

_I look out the window to see Bella, Shun, Sarah, Dan and a badly bashed up Rose on my doorstep. I run to the door and whip it open. I bend down and take a good look over her. She would be in a lot of pain in the morning. "Next time, DON'T talk to my Dan." Sarah says. She turns around and walks away with Bella at her side. "Boys, come on!" Bella calls out. "No." Dan says, helping me pull Rose up. "What!?" The girls scream. "You have hurt to of our friends both of them emotionally and then one also physically. You're protecting us to much. We can hang out with other chicks if we want to, and you can't get in the way." Shun said, in a very low voice. Rose whimpers. "Come on Dan, I have to get her on the couch." I say, pulling Roses arm around my head, Dan does the same. We walk in and place her on the couch. "You'd better go outside, Sarah wants you." I say. He nods and walks out. I run upstairs and grabbed the aid kit and run back down. Shun and Bella are fighting along with Dan and Sarah. I drop the aid kit and rush outside. "If you are gonna fight, take it somewhere else!!! Rose needs her sleep!!!" I call out. With that Bella grabbed Shun and Sarah grabbed Dan and they walked away and I hear Bella mumble "Fucking, bloody slut." To scare her I yell out "I am not a, and I quote, a 'fucking, bloody slut!' I'm a fucking, bloody, abused, bitchy child with no parents or family. So next time you mumble around me, tread lightly, cause I can hear everything you are saying." Bella turns around and runs so does Sarah. They boys, well, they give me thumbs up and run inside. "You can go through the kitchen if you want, have what ever you want while I patch up Rose. With that I close the door and lock it. I walk to the couch where Rose is sleeping, how bad did she hurt her?_

_*Change of Scene*_

"_So, DO you like Hannah, Shun?" "Yes I think I do Dan."_

_*COS*_

_I am 8 and my father is laying down, dead on the floor. My mother had just gotten out a gun and shot him square in the chest. I begin to cry. "Cry any more and you will be on the floor too." She threatens. I run upstairs and grab a lot of clothes, then I climb down the drain pipe and onto the grass. I run to the park, non-stop. There is another girl there. She looks around my age and she has a black eye, broken arm and leg and has three bags, just like me. I sit down. "Hello. My name is Hannah. You are?" I ask. "Rose."_

_*COS*_

_As my Darkus Fear Reaper goes down, Alison smiles. "Still think you can't take a seven year old down?? I was taught by the best!!" "I can take you kid!!!" Then a bright light blinded me and all I can remember was torturous pain._

_*COS*_

_When I woke up, Rose was at the park, cleaning my wounds. "How do you feel? Alison was kind enough to drop you here, before going off with her brother." I thought for a moment. "This weird thing happened. There was a bright light then I was in so much pain, I thought I was going to die." Rose paled. "I did too." She whispered. Okay??_

_*COS*_

"_I went online, a parentally it is possible for humans to become part Bakugan." The six Bakugan laughed. Rose looks at me. "We're monsters??" I think. "Only to ourselves, to everyone else we are human, deal?" "Deal." I smirk. "Lets start the training!!!"_

_:End of flash backs._

'Hannah it is Masquerade.' I fall backwards. SHIT! _'Where the fuck are you?'_

'Still on Earth. Look, I can teleport myself to the Doom Dimension and then teleport us back here.'__

'_Depends, were is "here?"'_

'Where you live.'__

'_Do it.'_

Next thing I know, Masky is right next to me. He holds my shoulder and teleports me back home. Rose is there. "MUM!!!" I cry and I go give here a big hug.

"Hannah, DON'T CALL ME MUM!!!" She yells.

"But you're the mum of the two person pack we have." I say. I turn to Masky, but he is already gone. "Thanks Masky." I whisper, before getting ready for tomorrow, ready to face my mother.

**AN: Okay, in my friend pack we have a mother (Me) a father and the children, based on their behavior. Sorry, once again that this is a short chapter. I am going to have another Doom Dimension one soon. I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers.**


	11. Hurt

As I quickly run to school, I run into Sarah and Bella. They both have frowns. I send them a silly grin and finish my trip to school. I meet up with Shun, we had dropped off the boys after I had told them how Masky helped me. *Flashback*  
"HE WHAT?!?!?!?" Everyone yells.  
"He came into my head, said that he could bring me here and came and got me and dropped me off here." I repeat.  
"Masquerade doesn't help people unless he wants something." Shun says. "Check that you have ALL of your Bakugan."  
Tigrerra Hydro (How and what the HELL did he come back)  
Fortress Maxus Drago Metalfencer Baliton Sky Triad El Condor Tuskor Manrais Juggernoid Oberus Manion Hyniod Hades Harpis (Don't know if tat is how you spell her name, but anyways)  
Gorem I have Tigrerra, Hydro, Drago, Sky and Gorem (Same, don't think that is how you spell his name.) in one attribute (Once again, spelling.) and the rest in all of them I have one Drakus, Haos, Pryas, Aquas, Subterra and Ventus. I go through my cards. "Uh, guys?" Everyone look at me. "Look what I found in my pack of cards." I say as I hold a Doom Card up. There is a note on the back.  
Carry for good luck. To teleport, think of the place you want to go and flip it over, like if you where about to put a Gate Card down. Good luck, I will be in touch.  
M.  
"Guys, we have a problem."  
*End of Flashback*  
Shun puts his arm lazily around my shoulder.  
"So, whats up?" He asked.  
"Still trying to think why Masky gave me a Doom Card. My real mother is coming today, to try and bet the shit out of well. Her loss." I say. I look onto my time-table I my locker. Math then English. COOL!!!! Mr. Black (The Maths teacher.) told us to do a work sheet on Algebra.  
H.  
This is SOOO hard, and Sarah and Bella won't shut up!!! HELP!  
S & D.  
S & D.  
Ask if you can come down here.  
H.  
"Sir," Shun puts up his hand. "Can I gos it next to Hannah? She can help me out." Mr, Black just nods his head. I grab a straw and a piece of paper. I make a spitball and blow it out of the straw. It lands straight on his head. I hide my straw.  
"Sarah, Bella. Which one of you did this?" he yelled. Sarah and Bella pointed at me, I put on my angel face. "Detention, both of you. Shame on you for trying to frame Hannah."  
"Hannah, if you want, you and Rose can come live with us. I live with Dan seeing that his parents are abroad for the next year and a half." Shun offers. I nod and we get on with our work. It is now 10 am sharp and my mother walks into the room. If looks could kill, I would be dead. "Hannah, where have you been? I have been so worried!!" "Yeah, sure you have. Who have you murdered recently??" I ask.  
She motions me to stand in front of her. I do s and she tries to slap me. I grab her hand. "Don't you DARE try and bitch slap me, bash me or hurt me every again. I have had enough and I think it is time I did something about it." I hiss at her. Shun grabs her other hand and I motion for Dan and Rose to go out of the classroom. "Let's play chase." With that, Shun and I were off, with my mother not far behind.  
"YAY!!!! Lets just jump off the roof and fall to our deaths, good idea Shun." I say. We were on the roof, we had gotten away from my mother, for now.

"If you get onto my back, we won't die." Shun explained

"NO NO NO NO!!!" I yell.

"Doom Card?" Rose yells. She is standing guard by the door.

"I am-" I start.

"What?" Dan asks. He is leaning against the fire exit (Why they have one on the roof confuses me.)

"Afraid to use it." I say. Everyone looks at me. "FINE!! I will try it." I grab the Doom Card and think of my house. Then I flick of my wrist and feel a squeeze and we are in the park, two minutes away from our house. "Close enough." I say. Rose looks at me and we start to sing I am a slave for you.

I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
And I need to do what I feel like doing.  
So let me go and just listen.

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA) (Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH) (This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)

(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
(Panting)

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.

(Like that)

We walk through the door, and who do you know, Mum's there with a knife. "Nice to see you Kara, how are you this fine morning?" I ask. She is breathing hard. YAY!!!! ANOTHER GAME OF LETS TRY AND KILL HANNAH WHILE SHE KICKS YOUR ASS!!!!!

"We are leaving for Africa, and you are coming with us."

"Us?"

"Me and my boyfriend Nathan."

"Okay. No I'm not. Soooo, go to hell."

"Yeah!!!!! Go on. Get!" Rose yells. She hates it when she tries to take me on one of her trips with her boyfriends. she runs forward ewith the knife. I run over to Rose and punch her in the stomach. I jump and kick fire into her hair, then air, making it bigger. I form a darkus ball and shot it to her head. She falls backwards. She gets up and runs towards me, punching my face.

"God, you need to find another why of trying to hurt me, I'm not even coughing up blood. LAME!!!" I run out the door with everyone right behind us. BAM!!! "Shit! What is it with people and not being able to see??" I look up to see three boys, each with skateboards.

"Hey, I'm CJ, this is MJ and DJ."

"Standing for??"

"Skater?" I shake my head. "Okay then. It stands for Calvin Jones, Micheal Jack and Daniel Jason."

"Right. Can I please borrow your skateboards? We are runnng from my mum." CJ nods. I grab his, Rose grabs DJ's and Dan grabs MJ's. "Shun, you run." He nods.

"Where to?"

"The skate park." Everyone looks at me. "Mum doesn't know the park has that in through the tree part. You know, where people get lost cause everything looks the same??" Everyone nods. "So we lose her in there."

Ten minutes later I am yelling random things to my mother while sitting on the skateboard. "Kara, you chicken so you won't chase a 12 year old???? You worthless piece of shit." Suddenly, she jumps out of the corner street. "FINALLY!!! You want to play chase? Cause, your it!!" With that, I push off and go straight to the park with the Doom Card set in my hand.

"There you are!!! Quick, Kara's behind me." Every runs to the trees. I stop and pick up the skateboard. As I lean against the tree with Shun right next to me we start to see Kara running up to the park. "OVER HERE!!!" I scream she looks and everyone runs into the tree, except for me. "I have a deal for you to accept. If you can find us in here within ten minutes, I'll come with you, if you can't, well then you lose." Kara nods. "Good." With that I teleport to the end to see that Shun is almost here. "Where are the others?"

"Dan is giving Rose a lift." I cracked up. Rose weighs a ton. "After this, do you want to come live with us???" I nod.

"Hopefully, she will never find us again. This is the tenth town we have moved to. Ninth that Masquerade has been chasing us around. YAY!!! Anniversary party after this." I yell. Shun looks at me.

"SHUT UP!!!" He hisses.

"Fine." I pout. Soon we see Dan with Rose on his back. I run over. "Put her on my back." Dan gives her to me.

"Thank GOD!!!" He says before running to Shun.

'God, your heavy!!!!!'

'Thanks.'

"It's been five minutes." I say. Rose and I have had ten running contests and three skill. "BORING!!!" I look at Rose.

"Yeah, she is lost." I giggle.

"What ever happened to her 'I know where I am going, SHUT UP!' speech??? I look down. "Three minutes to go."

"Till what??" I hear another voice say.

"Till I can finally live with out my mother, Masky. Want your Doom Card back???" I ask. Masquerade

"You gave me a nickname?" He wasn't furious. but curious. (HEY!! THAT RHYMES!!)

"Well, saying or texting Masquerade all the time takes FOREVER!!!!"

"Ah, no I don't want my Doom Card. I want to know why the hell are you running away from your school where Naga can't get to you."

"Ah, well my crazy mother has been chasing us for like four years and all."

"Tell me."

"From the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Well in the beginning God made the Heaven and the Earth....." Rose says. I laugh.

"Really, I can't be stuffed. You know pretty much everything anyways."

Rose screams "TIMES UP!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I get up and Rose and I jump around singing "I am a free girl again." over and over.

"SHUT UP!!!" Shun screams. I look at him. I turn and skip to the trees.

"Took you long enough. To late though. Bye bye." With that Kara was gone. I slide down the tree I was leaning on and close my eyes. "GO AWAY NOW!!!!" I yell. Masky goes and Shun and Dan get up. "I wasn't talking to you or Masky, Kara was going to hit me with a stick." I roll my eyes. I get up and run to CJ with the skateboards. I return them and head home. Shun is there and he is totally ignoring me.

'Why isn't he talking to me?"

'He sorta found out the Alison made us like this.'

I sigh and run to my bedroom. I fall asleep as soon as my head hit the pellow. 


	12. Just the beginning

Over the next few days Shun ignores me completely. I know that the next day Alison will be off life support.

"Rose." She looks at me. Dan stops playing on the computer. Shun just stares out the window. I sigh. "Jason and Koga are going to go see Alison tomorrow, because she is getting off life support. If you want to go protect her by kicking them to Pluto and back, please do." I turn to leave.

"And why can't you do it?" Shun yells at me.

"Because you have not even registered the fact that I didn't tell you about Alison because I thought either one, you would blame yourself or two you would hate me." I walk off.

"Hannah, you can't get mad at Shun because he-"

"Has ignored me and has treated me like shit." I finish off for Skyress.

"Hannah."

"No Preyas." I walk to my room and shut the door. Masquerade has spread himself on my bed. "Go away."

"No." He walks over to me. I lean against the door.

"Leave now." I turn and walk out the door. Tigrerra, Drago, Skyress, Wolfress, Preyas and Waveren follows. "Later." When I get to the bottom of the stairs Rose bombards me with questions.

'_**Who was up there?'**_

'_Masky.'_

'_**WHAT???'**_

'_Being a pain as always.'_

'_**What did he want?'**_

'_Don't know, I kicked him out before he even told me.'_

'_**Can I sing the song?'**_

'_Only if you want to die.'_

'_**But he loves you!!!'**_

'_Sure, sure. Like the way Shunny-boy does?'_

'_**Maybe. When are-'**_

"Oh SHUT UP!!!" I yell looking out the window.

"Me???" Rose yells.

"No them." I point to Jason and Koga. "Going to kill us for being back-chatty at Naga." I roll my eyes. Then I look at the hospital. "Oh God." I run straight to the life support part. "Alison Kazami's room please." When I get into the room, Alison is awake reading a book. "Hello again." She looks over.

"I don't want a rematch." I smile.

"Me either. Jason and Koga are coming later today or tomorrow, so I thought I could stick around."

"Ah." And she went back to her book. I look out the window. Maybe I should tell someone where I am.

'_Hello?????'_

'_**Where the hell are you???'**_

'_Yeah????'_

'…………_**.'**_

Big surprise there.

'_Hey, I am at the hospital. Jason and Koga should be here around…………… now.'_

"Hey, look who came to visit." I turn and I see Koga and Jason leaning on the wall.

"Go to hell." Or better yet, the Doom Dimension "And ever come back."

"Na, we thought we could have more fun with Alison again." I get up and walk over to them. I look sad. "What??"

"Nothing." And I punch Koga in the face. I look over at Jason.

"MY NOSE!!!!! IT"S BROKEN!!!!!!!" Koga screams. I look over at Alison. Good, she's asleep. I kick Jason in the shin, kneed him in the ribs and elbowed his head. He falls and blood is coming out. I knock Koga out.

"HELP!!!!" I scream. I go into a ball and rock myself. Soon five nurses and three _**d**_octors came in. "They where trying to commit suicide in front of her and when I went to get the knife, they stabbed me and I did self defense. Did I hurt them??" I ask the nurse when Jason and Koga where out.

"No, maybe a concussion and the broken nose at the worst." She looks over my arm; I placed a knife there before I called for help. "We need to go into X-Ray to see if there are any broken bones." I get up and walk past Shun. He looks at me and I shake my head. He walks in with Dan and Rose at his side.

'_What happened?'_

'_I broke Koga's nose and might of given both of them a concussion. Alison is alright.'_

'_**Are you?'**_

'_Well, for a cover up I stabbed my arm and made it look like they where trying to commit suicide and I use self defense.'_

'YOU WHAT???'

'_No one asked you Masky, get out of our convo.' _

'_**Thanks.'**_

'_How is she???'_

'_**Saw the knife, frightened out of her life. Part from that, alright.'**_

'_Good, I have to go into X-Ray. They think the knife that 'Jason and Koga' stabbed into me could have broken a bone or two.'_

'_**DON'T LEAVE US WITH MASQUERADE!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!'**_

'Hey! What's wrong with me??'

'_**Hmmm, let me count the ways.'**_

'_SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!'_

We walk into a room with an X-Ray machine. It felt like two years when they finished. "No broken bones, just be more careful next time." The nurse said.

"Yes." I walk out. I get to Alison's room to see them laughing about something. "Hey." Rose comes out.

"Anything???"

"Nope. Good because I can do without another cast." We walk back in. Everyone looks at me. "No need for a cast."

"Thank you Hannah." Alison said. "I can get out in two days, instead of two years if _**they**_ got to me."

"Welcome." I turn to Rose. "I need to go for a run. Met you back home???' Shun and Dan smiles at me. "What???" Rose sighs.

"We moved everything to Shun's……"

"Nice to know."

"Soooo, we're living there now."

"Got that."

"And you don't know where it is." I roll my eyes.

'_Well then, I will meet you back here.'_ I run out and to the park. 'Bam!!!' What is it with people who can't see?? When I look up, it's Masquerade.

"Next time, look where you are going to pop out!" He bobs down.

"Why don't you use the Doom Card???"

"I like to run some times." I jump up.

'_**Hannah???'**_

'_Masky problems.'_

'HEY!!!'

'_What did I say about our convo's??'_

'Not to go into them.'

'_Hey that's funny!!!!! Masquerade is being beaten by a girl!!! What do you say Shun???'_

'_**Funny!'**_

'HEY!!!'

I laugh. "Is that your 'awesome' comeback?" He blushes.

'_**That's not nice Han, you're ruining his reputation!!' **_

'_Can I help it? It's fun!!!!!!'_

I run to the fountain

"Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me

Every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain 'It starts to rain.'  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

And every time I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby"

'_**Why the hell did you sing that song???'**_

'_Cause I looooove it.'_

'_**Right.'**_

'_Weird.'_

'I think so too.'

'_No, sorry your feelings gave it away. You loooved it too.'_

'_**Or it may be that you sung it Hannah.'**_

'_That's not nice Rose. He's blushing again. __Cagna'_

'_**Merda. You know Italian.'**_

'_Only a little.'_ I walk back to the hospital, having run the park while singing a few times. _'Hey, do you want to song "Toxic"?'_

'_**Groan.' **__'Groan.' _'Groan.'

'_Don't you three start. Your Toxic, can't slip it under!!!!'_

'_**Plus the scene during the "AHHHHH!" bits????'**_

'_Sure, I take air you take air.'_ I walk into the room.

"But-"

"No buts, not in the mood."

"Fine." I look at Alison.

"A dormire, you will need it. See the rest of you later. Come on Rose."

"Hannah does she-"

"Yeah."

"Does she know??"

"No."

"Shun?"

"No."

"Anyone??"

"Masquerade, you, me and Naga. Maybe Jason and Koga. I don't know if they have been given the job yet. Most likely not."

'BAM!!!'

"Is it really that hard for you to look where you land???"

"Yes." Now I am pissed.

"Then look next time." I get up and Rose falls down. "Teasing me Rose?? Real mature." She starts to shake. "Rose??? Rose??"

"Stop it." Oh no. I sit down Indian style and enter her mind.

_Vision:_

_We are in a dark room and Rose in over a bloody body. I try to get a closer look, but a hand stops me. I push forward, two hands. I try again. Four. I turn. Masquerade and Rose is there, shaking their heads. I get my hands out of theirs. I move to the body. It's mine. I feel for a pulse. Nothing. I turn. Masquerade, the future one, is just staring, Bella and Sarah look happy, Naga does too. I turn to see Jason and Koga entering. I look at the Masquerade who is holding my hand again with Rose, then at Jason and Koga he nods. I gt up and place a hand on my future self heart and one on my leg. I feel for a pulse again, it's there, good. I turn to Rose, present one, and nod. She stops the vision._

'_**Will you die?'**_ I shake my head. '_**Then, Jason and Koga?'**_

"Only weakened me, they won't know till I hurt them so bad they will be on life support. Rose's eyes turn black. I laugh she is having a good vision. They go green when we have a good vision. "How long?"

"At the moment, ten years."

"What???" I turn to see Shun and Dan.

"Nothing."

"What's he doing here??"\

"Good point." I turn to Masky. "How may we help you?? Nothing?? Very well. Have a good day." I push past him, to busy thinking about when the stupid bashing will take place. Rose catches up, soon by Shun and Dan.

"Chocolate???"

"No, you know what it does."

"What??"

"Stop following us, it's rude Masky." I go into a shopping centre and I grab a LOL drink from the fridge. "Want one Rose??"

"I'm good." I pay and walk out.

"What??? I was thirsty??" I say when the boys raise their eyebrows.

'_**God, if they weren't trying to kill each other then they would be BFF's.'**_

'_I know.'_

'_We would not!!!'_

'_**YEAH!!!'**_

'I don't know………….' I look at him. 'Okay, we wouldn't.'

'_**Told ya!!!'**_

'_Yeah?? Point???'_

'_**I rock!!! ^_^'**_

'_You keep telling yourself that, you will do fine.'_ She starts to chase me. I drop my can.

"AW!!!! Poor Hanny has grape juice all over her skirt." I smirk.

"Wanna hug Rose??"

"Oh no!!!" another chasing match took place. It finished with us on the ground by the fountain and both of our skirts purple. I splash her with water. We have white skirts on so after I splash her a few times, it goes transparent. "HEY!!!" Then the water fight starts. By the time we have finished, we were both saturated. "Why are we doing this??"

"Really, I don't know."

"Oh well. So when is this 'bashing' going to take place?"

"By the –"

"Without the science."

"Two days tops. They know the task, just need to find a way to get us to Naga. They will bash us in the drama room, and then move to the communication room so Sarah and Bella can help." I roll my eyes. "Also to see Masky's reaction." I get up and help Rose. "Don't know what they want to get out of it."

'Simple, to show that Part Bakugan people can get hurt by humans, therefore helping Naga to destroy you.' I snicker.

'_That didn't sound cheesy at all'_

"So, what will we do???" I turn. Shun and Dan is standing there. Masky, gone to do an errand.

"Well, **I** will get bashed, make Jason, Koga, Sarah and Bella go into life support and we live happily ever after. Oh, and Alison can live with you until she moves out and she wont be threatened again."

"Anything else???"

"You will marry……." Dan looks hopeful. "KOGA!!!!!" Rose screams.

"NO, NO, NO!!!!! ME NO WANT TO MARRY HIM AS MUCH AS I WANT TO MARRY HOMER SIMPSON!!!!!!!"

"Nice to know Rose." She pokes her tongue out at me. I stick my fist in her face.

"Ow." I roll my eyes.

"It didn't hurt."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"I am NOT having this fight with you." By this time we were going up a huge hill. "Now I am struggling up this cursed hill because you made me drop my LOL. Hate you!" I start to chase her up the hill. When I look down I see that Dan and Shun have stopped walking. I turn.

"Wow." Rose and I say together. His house is HUGE!!!! More like a mansion. It is made of white stone and it is a large square and rectangle together.

"I thought he would live in a wooden house."

"I did until Grandfather died, I moved in here because mother wanted me to."

"Ah." He opens the door and we run in and land on the couch. "Why do you have such a big house? It's not like you need it!!!" Rose asks rather loudly. Why were we all excited all of a sudden, then down in the dumps.

"Because I do." Then like he was reading my thoughts "Why are you so down? A few minutes ago you were all happy and crazy." I look over at Rose.

'_**Last time we were like that-'**_

'_I almost lost you. And at the crazy moment that time, you were the craziest with your feelings, what was I like??'_

'_**Oh no.'**_ I frown.

"What??" Dan asks, pulling Rose into a hug.

"Last time we were like that, I almost lost Rose. We think that this time, we might lose-"

"You." Shun whispers. I nod. "But cant we-"

"No. Too late. I'm either going on life support or die."

"My heart stopped twenty times when I almost died." Rose begins to cry into Dan's chest.

"Tomorrow is…….."

"Monday." I shudder.

"Then tomorrow, it will start." I tear up. Shun just stands there.

"Hannah….."

"Can't help it." I break down.

"What hurts the most, was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
Never knowing, what could have been

And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do" I look at Rose. We were basically sisters.

"Funny. That's about a boy and a girl."

"Change then." I giggle as I look down.

"Don't die."

"But if I do-"

"Which you won't."

"I want to be a Jane Doe." Rose raises her eyebrows. "I don't want my so-called mother to have my body. When we are at the hospital, ask for Dr. Chris Brown. She is my cousin, she will understand." I look at all of them. "Promise. This is one of the most important things I will ever ask you."

"PROMISE!!!" Everyone shouts together.

I check the clock. It's 11. "Night."

We all walk down to school. Shun isn't talking, but Dan is talking non-stop to Rose.

'_**When will he shut up???'**_

'_Later.'_

'_**Helpful.'**_

'_I know.'_ I sigh. Jason and Koga bump into us. I pause for a moment to think about something and I start to walk off but Jason grabbed my hand. I smirk and twirl my hand so I was holding his wrist and I pinched it, well grabbed a large piece of it with two of my fingers, and twisted it until it bled.

'Now why would you do that??'

'_Yeah.'_

'_**You are all agreeing on something.'**_

'_**Are not.'**_

'_**Are too.**_

'_**Are not.'**_

'_**Are too.**_

'_**Are not.**_

'_**Are too.**_

'_SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR ARMS OFF!!!!!!!!!'_ I walk to my locker and got ready for music. _'Oh, and I did it because he is a retard and a rapist.' _I walk to class.

"Hannah!!! Wait up!!!" Dan and Rose run up."

"What is Shun's problem? He hasn't talked to me all day."

"Well," Dan starts.

"He doesn't want to lose another person who he loves." Rose finishes.

"He doesn't love me."

"And how do you know that??" He has caught up.

"No one has loved me in that way for, ooo, let me think, abut 13 years."

"So never."

"Pretty much so yes."

"Masky likes you."

"Rose."

"Yes?"

"Shut up." We walk into the class room and I see Hydroid there. "Sup." I ask.

"Masquerade told me to ask you something." He explains.

"What does lover boy have to ask Hannah here now???" Rose snickers. I punch her lightly.

"Shut up." I turn to Hydroid. "Message?"

"Are you really going to let them hurt you??" I laugh.

"No."

"Very well. See you later." He disappears.

"Hannah."

"Rose, I would think before you say."

"Are you really going to die?"

"Unknown." I walk up to the teacher. "Good morning Miss. King. Would you like us to set up??" She nods. Music was the only class we actually listened to, that and Drama along with Sport. We go and set up the stands for end of year singing. Why in hells name would someone do that???? End of year singing. It's like end of year torture because it is all crap music. And lyrics. And everything SUCKS AT END OF YEAR!!!!!!

"How much longer??" I check the clock.

"3 hours Shun."

"Until???"

"Well, until Rose and I disappear and we met at the hospital 10 hours later." We just finish math, with a lot of yelling from Mr. Black because we were sending notes and throwing stuff at him that was signed by 'Sarah' and 'Bella.'

"Can we go to sport now??" Rose complains.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes dramatically.

"Saw that."

"Huh? Oh yeah." I turn to think about the new song I was working on.

(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)  
Alexandra Girl I know what you like  
(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)  
Oh, oh (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)  
Hey, yeah (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Some people call them players  
But I'm far from terrified  
somehow I'm drawn to danger  
And have been all of my life  
It feels my heart divided  
Half way between wrong and right  
I know I'm playing with fire  
but i dont mind

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Oooooh, bad boys

Some think it's complicated  
But its straight up fun for me  
I don't need no explanation  
It's nothing more than what you see  
My heart still feels divided  
Halfway between wrong and right  
I know I'm playing with fire  
But I don't mind

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

Hey shauny can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas  
With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters  
Let mamma take all the risks  
For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather\  
By any means necessary, girl  
She likes them ruthless, that's my world  
It's not the news it's what I heard  
To get them more the merrier  
It's not a big surprise  
I know them bad boys catch your eyes  
Look at her walk when I go in disguise  
You'll have them shauny don't worry you fly

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Bad boys Bad boys

"When are we singing that song?" Rose asks, looking into my mind.

"When I can get the music right."

"Okay then." We walk into the hall. We were just playing tennis. Boring.

"FINALLY!!!!!!!!" Rose yells.

"You really hate tennis don't you?"

"Yuppers."

"Okay." I roll my eyes. I won ten out of ten games. I was playing with Rez. Her real name is Esmeralda. She hates it. "Next, English then lunch." I frown. We had double sport then double English so then would take all up 140 minutes, two hours and twenty minutes. Music was forty. So at the end of English it will be then I will go with Rose to Drama Room number 24. Why we have 30 Drama Rooms, I will never know. "Let's go."

We learnt about how movie scripts are written. It was okay. But as soon as the clock hit 1:30 I look over at Rose and I nod. Jason walks in. "Excuse me, but Hannah and Rose need to go see the Drama teacher right away." I look at Shun and Dan and we wave. They nod and go back to work. I pass Sarah and Bella, they are smirking. I laugh softly.

"We know." I whisper to them as we walk out the door. I sigh. Here we go and this is going to hurt.

"FINALLY!!!" Rose yells as we get to the Drama Room. "Why does it need to be this far out??"

"So we can make as much noise as we need to and not disturb the other students." Jason explains as he locks the door.

"Okay, what's going on here???"

"Nothing." Koga grabs Rose and Jason grabs me. We are pushed against the wall and they kiss us, it was ferial. Their tongues were just, ewww!!! Along with a shudder. I look at Rose and we bite again, twice as hard as last time. "OW!!!!"

"Don't touch us!!!" I turn to the door and turn my head, Rose runs for it, but I jump on top of her.

"Bomb, lower class." I explain. They had put sensors that were connected to small bombs, just enough to damage our legs if we went near the door, not enough to destroy school property.

We turn to see Jason clapping, Koga over the sink coughing up blood. _'Did you punch him in the stomach?'_

'_**YUPPERS !!!"**_

'_Sweet!!'_

"So you are smart." I taunt. "Funny, normally rapists are stupid."

"Oh very funny." He says.

"You think so??" I turn to Rose. "Do you think I'm funny?"

"Sorry but no."

"Okay then." I turn back to Jason. "We need to leave, NOW. So, give us the key and we will leave."

"Oh no." He said.

He walks over and holds my hands in a way that I can't hurt him with out hurting myself and starts to kick me. I fall to the floor. I look over at Rose, she is on the floor to.

'_**What now?'**_

'_Can you teleport?'_

'_**Think so.'**_

'_I can't. Get out of here, get help. I will be at Masky's house most likely then. GO!!!'_

"Hey where did she go??" Koga yells.

"Away, to get help!!!" I yell back.

"Well we're not going to be here." Jason said.

"You have had your fun, let me go!"

"Oh no." He grins. "This is just the beginning."

_**AN: Terrible ending, I know. But it was 18 pages long, I needed to stop. Also, I was grounded from the computer so I couldn't update my stories. I am going to finish this one first, then my other ones first. **__**-_- **__**so once I have finished this one, in like a year, I won't write anymore Bakugan stories on the computer, all in work books for now then I'll type them up. Okay? Okay then. L8r. M.U.C.**_


	13. Must Read!

_**AN: Okay then. I have officail decided to do one more chapter for each thing I am writing the I am going to finish them off in the following order:**_

_**Bakugan Battle Brawlers**_

_**The Thief Lord**_

_**Avatar**_

_**NCIS**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_**Law and Order SVU (I have written it out, just need to get it typed up.)**_

_**Twilight**_

_**Ect ect. I might start a new one before Law and Order and Twilight, I don't know. Okay then. L8r. M.U.C**_


	14. Untouched

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Masquerade!!!! Come do the disclaimer for me!!!**

**Masquerade: It is bad enough I have to do it for EVERY chapter of CloneGirl's Bakugan stories. No.**

**Me: WHAT??? YOU DISOBEY ME?? HAVE YOU READ RULE NUMBER TWO???**

**Masquerade: Well, I don't want to die……….**

**Me: *Grabs a frying pan and gun* well?**

**Masquerade: Miss Ugly Chick has no rights to Bakugan Battle Brawlers, thank God!**

**Me: WHAT???**

**Masquerade: Nothing.**

**Lame I know, but hey! I tried!!!!**

"OW!!!!" Rose yells.

"Where is Hannah?" Shun asks, in his denim jacket.

"Told me to come and get you, SHE IS BEING HURT IN THE DRAMA ROOM!!!!!!" Shun pales and runs to the drama room.

"GET OFF!!!" I scream when we get to a room with Naga on the top screen. "HEY!!!!" I yell. "Who are you?" I pretend to stupid. "I know I'm playing with fire but I don't mind!!!"

"Let's get this party started." Jason starts to crack his knuckles.

I jump and do a back flip, landing in a pair of white jeans with an aqua whip, white hat, black sunglasses, and white jacket with an aqua tank top underneath. I swing my hips around, "Bad boys, bad boys." They run up and I jump back, doing another back flip, kicking them the guts. I land in my sneakers, black and white. "Hey Masky!!!" I call the Masquerade, swinging my hips around again, catching his attention. They run back up, swinging their fists, I kick them back. "I know Rose would LOVE to see you." They pull out knifes. I see a window; I pounce over them and land by the window.

_**Hey, at a house made of metal, holding them off for now. PLEAE HURRY!!**_

_Coming!!!_

Need help?

_**NOT FROM YOU!!!**_

**Shun's right.**

_**SHUT UP!!!!**_

I jump down and look to see Sarah and Bella. "Sup?"

They run forward, throwing punches. I block them. "Masquerade?" Naga asks.

"Oh no." I mutter as he disappears, knocking me out. I fall, letting them kick, punch and twist my body. I hear a lot of cracks and I am in a whole lotta pain. "Ow" I mutter to myself. I start to pant.

"We might want to stop."

"Why Masquerade?"

"You really want to kill her?" I jump up.

"On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight" I sing, walk slowly to Jason and Koga, eyes flashing. I twirl, kicking them. "I'm not here for your entertainment." I look at them. "I'm here to die." I say looking up at Sarah. "Do your worst, I'm not stopping you." I cross my arms and smirk.

_HANNAH!!!!_

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING???**_

**ARE YOU STUPID????**

HELLO????? ARE YOU RETARDED???

_**Just…… let me live my choice. Get a hospital online.**_

I black out.

'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeep.' Shun jumps. Hannah's heart had been stopping and skipping beats.

"Help patient number 2009." A doctor yells. Shun sighs. Hannah was in a terrible state.

"See Shun, she can't even take care of herself, you should come back to me." Bella purrs.

"Shut up, it's your fault Hannah is in this state, and she let you do this. Hannah can take care of herself." Skyress says. Shun looks up when he hears something.

"…**.. I'm fine!!!!!!!! Let me go!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**We need to check you over!!!"**

"**Well, I'm not normal!! I'll live!! Look!!!!!"**

"**Just because you can do a whole lot of gymnastics doesn't mean you can leave!!! Ow!!!!!"** Hannah walks out.

"Let's go." She mumbles to Rose. She turns to Shun. "Thanks for the thought." She sneers.

"What??"

"Doesn't matter Rose. I want to go to the clearing." She turns hot on her heels and walks away, stops and turns to the desk. "Amy's sign out sheets." She passes over a badge. The nurse looks at her and passes them to her. She signs them and passes them over. "To the boy with a black ponytail." She turns and walks off.

"What was that??" Skyress asks.

"I wasn't very, positive with her and I was thinking I should get back together with Bella." Skyress goes off her rocker.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HANNAH CARES ABOUT YOU??? SHE JUST GAVE YOU BACK AMY, FOR GOOD!!!" She screams, a flash of light happened.

"Leonidas, thank you." Skyress, Drago and Hydroniod say together.

"How did you get here?" Rose asks. "Oh wait!"

"Where's Hannah?" Masquerade asks

"Well, Shunny-boy here hurt er feelings, so she is having 'alone time.'" Rose explains, and then they hear another fight.

"**What do you want??"**

"**Come back with me!!!" **Jason.

"Darn it." Masquerade goes and two minutes later he comes back with Hannah.

"I can take care of myself." She see's Shun and he runs up.

"Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me  
Cuz that love shit just ain't for me  
And I dont wanna hear that you adore me  
And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games  
Don't you know my game beats these games  
So your best bet is to be straight with me

So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're beggin me to stay

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
All it sounds like to me is new game  
And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you

So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
Say you wanna change, I won't  
Yeah, it's like that  
Had your chance, won't take ya back  
Now what, whatcha think about that  
And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically I'm through wit you  
Whatcha wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
Don't you wish you still were mine  
Don't you wish I'd take you back  
Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
Missin my love, there you go

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

So there you go, there you go" She sings as the doctor comes running up to her.

"Hannah, you need to go back inside." She turns and walks out the door, frowning.

"**Why does everyone hate me!!!!!!!!!!!" **She screams

'I don't.'

'_**You don't count.'**_

'_Yeah.'_

'_You okay Hannah?'_

'_**Go away Shun.'**_

'_***Growl* I'm not like most girls. Go date Bella. You two are exactly like each other, maybe then you can go work for Masquerade!'**_ She logs off.

'Insulted.'

'_Hannah??'_

'_**Can I have some alone time??? Please??'**_

'_**Sure.'**_

'Take your time.'

'**Hannah-'**

She logs off. She is on a cliff, a clearing near a waterfall. Masquerade appears just in time to hear Hannah start singing.

"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a **** fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a ***k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah

You know who you are  
High fivin, talking ****, but you're going home alone arentcha?

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh" She sighs.

"Hannah?" He whispers.

"Please don't come around talkin bout that you love me  
Cuz that love shit just ain't for me  
And I dont wanna hear that you adore me  
And I know that all you're doin is runnin your mind games  
Don't you know my game beats these games  
So your best bet is to be straight with me

So you say you wanna talk, let's talk  
If you won't talk, I'll walk, yeah it's like that  
Got a new man, he's waiting out back  
Now what, what you think about that  
Now when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically, I'm through with you  
Whatcha wanna say, had to have it your way, had to play games  
Now you're beggin me to stay

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

Please don't come around talkin bout how you changed  
How you said good-bye to what's-her-name  
All it sounds like to me is new game  
And I was right when I thought I'd be much better off without you  
Had to get myself from round you, cuz my life was all about you

So you say you wanna talk, I don't  
Say you wanna change, I won't  
Yeah, it's like that  
Had your chance, won't take ya back  
Now what, whatcha think about that  
And when I say I'm through, I'm through  
Basically I'm through wit you  
Whatcha wanna say  
Had to have it your way, had to play games, now you're beggin me to stay

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

Oooh, don't you wish you could turn the hands of time  
Don't you wish you still were mine  
Don't you wish I'd take you back  
Don't you wish that things were simple like that, oh  
Didn't miss a good thing till it was gone  
But I knew it wouldn't be long, till you came runnin back  
Missin my love, there you go

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

There you go, lookin pitiful  
Just because I let you go  
There you go, talkin bout you want me back  
But sometimes it be's like that, so  
There you go, talkin bout you miss me so, that you love me so, why I let ya go  
There you go cause your lies got old, look at you  
There you go

So there you go, there you go" She growls. "I thought I said I wanted to be alone." She gets up and gets onto her skateboard and pushes off. Masquerade runs and catches up, Hannah pushes harder, he speeds up. Hannah finally stopped, picked up her skateboard and runs to a speed of 260000 KM per hour.

'_Hannah?'_

'_**GO AWAY!!!!'**_

'_Sun, maybe you should-'_

'GO AWAY!!!!!!'

'_**I agree.'**_

'_**You know I could hum an annoying tune in my head over and over again……'**_

'Hero?'

'_**Nickelback.'**_

After Masquerade and Hannah had hummed Hero in there head three times together, Shun signed off.

'_Darn it, and we were getting to the good bit!!'_

'_**Where are you?'**_

'_**Outside the shop on 47**__**th**__** and 48**__**th**__** street.'**_

"Hey." Shun.

"Go to hell." I grin at Masquerade and Dan.

"HANNAH!!!" Rose yells.

"HEY HAVE STARTED TALKING AT THE SME TIME WITH THE SAME WORDS!!!" They cry then they fall onto the ground, holding their stomachs in a fit of laughter. Masquerade rolls his eyes.

"Who knew that you could take rejection easily?" Bella smirks while wrapping her arm around Shun, he shrugs it off.

"If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong

I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever, who knew?" Hannah smirks. "I don't care Bella, nor do am I affected by this stupid thing that has just happened. I am picking my stuff on Friday, I am moving back into the park." Hannah grins. "Win some more battles, who knows? Get a REAL boyfriend." She turns hot on her heels and walks off.

**AN: Sorry for the short chappie. See you later.**


	15. Down from here

**AN: HEY!!!! My brain has gone into overdrive and I have tons of ideas, for different stories. So I technically have Writers' Block. I hate Writers' Block. I really do, as much as I hate PB&J sandwiches, they are GROSS!!!! Right, I think I might get Masquerade to do the disclaimer.**

**Masquerade: No!!!**

**Me: Still hate CloneGirl?**

**Masquerade: YES!!!**

**Me: Okay then, DAN!!!!!**

**Dan: Yes?**

**Masquerade runs away screaming.**

**Me: Now HOW am I going to do my story if Masky has gone?? HEY LOOK!! It's Zsa Zsa Billy Bob!!!**

**Masquerade runs back and snatches his diary away from me.**

**Me: If CloneGirl has finished with A Diary Of A Masked Villain, then why does he still write in THAT?? Dan can you pretty please do the disclaimer?? I will make you and Rose live Happily Ever After.**

**Dan: Miss Ugly Chick does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and won't in the near or far future. Nor does she own any of the songs Hannah and Rose sing and dance to in any of these chapters.**

**Long, but who cares??? Also ****Bold means everyone thinks this at the same time, except Shun.**

"Free."

"$250 a week."

"Free."

"$150 a week."

"Free."

"$50 a week."

"Free." Hannah is trying to get an apartment for free, and was doing a reasonably good job, having gotten it from $9000 a week for a large apartment, with an ensuite, laundry, kitchen and three bedrooms down to $50 was alright.

"$25."

"Free."

"$20."

"Free." It also helped that she was in the skimpiest thing EVER and was changing her eye colour to freak him out. She raises a sphere of water and plays with it.

"DEAL!!" He cries, afraid what she could do when she added fire.

"Thank you. What room?" She puts it down. "Oh, and I would love to have permission to change the paint and furniture with the money you earn here." She smiles.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-sure." He stammers. "R-r-r-r-room numb-b-b-ber 26A."

"Thank you." She gets up and grabs an envelope. "I will need $300 000 by the time I get down, in around, oh. One hour." She turns, grabs her bags and walks off.

"Hmmm. Where is she??" Masquerade asks himself while writing in his diary. (1)

"Dude, why are you still writing in your diary?" Dan asks.

"Zsa Zsa is NOT a diary!! He is a journal!!"

"An Emo on too." Rose says, while holding one of Hannah's scarves, tracking her down. "Can't find her and she isn't online either."

'_**Actually I am.'**_

'_HANNAH!!! Where are you??'_

'_**Well after freaking a hotel manager into letting me stay into on of the BEST APARTMENTS EVER I went shopping and got some stuff.'**_

'Well, Rose can't track you.'

'_**Try now.'**_

'**Hannah?'**

Everyone thinks **'GO AWAY SHUN!!!!'**

"FOUND HER!!!!" Rose screams. "Let's go!!!"

'_See you in a few!!'_

"HEY!! Nice place!!" Dan yells as soon as he enters Hannah's apartment.

"Yeah, nice huh?? I am going to repaint and redecorate. New furniture, paintings, the lot." She grins. "And the manager is paying for it." She pulls out four cards. "The dining/kitchen is going to be Cherry Wood, all of the bedrooms are going to be Willunga Green, the laundry and bathroom is Opal Violet and the sitting room is going to be Charming Rose." She explains, pointing to the rooms. "All ceilings are going to be white, except the bedrooms which are going to be Forest Green and the door will be white as well." She looks at her best friend.

"Cool. Can I move in??" Rose and Dan yell.

"Sure, I have three bedrooms. We need to get all of the stuff painted and ready by Friday, so we can pick up our stuff, so that gives us….."

"Four days."

"Easily said then done." Masquerade mutters.

"Forgetting one small detail…… Rose and I can do anything. Let's go get this paint." Rose and Hannah walk off, arm in arm.

"I GOT THE GREENS!!!" Masquerade yells.

"I HAVE THE CHERRY WOOD AND CHARMING ROSE!!!" Dan yells back.

"I HAVE THE OPAL VIOLET!!!" Rose yells to Hannah.

"I HAVE THE WHITE!!!" She yells.

"What next?" Dan runs up and asks. Hannah pulls out her Doom Card that Masquerade said that she could keep.

"Home." She smiles and Masquerade pulls out his and they teleport back to the apartment. Hannah pulls her arm out with her hand flat, palm facing to the floor; she flips it over and raises it. Slowly, all of the furniture rises and disappears and is replaced with newspaper and paint brushes. "Let's get to work."

"Okay, painting down, let's dry it out." Rose says smiling at Hannah. They lean forward and open their mouths. Three whirl winds come out of their mouths and land on the ground; they close their mouths and place their arms up, hands in a ball. Slowly, they start to control them around the room.

"What is the time?" Hannah asks

"Like 1am." Rose says. They giggle when they see the boys.

"Sleep?" Rose ask after moving the boys out of the door way.

"No let read Masky's diary!!!!!!"

_**After some random reading of Masquerades diary.**_

Dan and Masquerade wake up at the sound of the girl's laughter. When they look up they are on the ground, holding themselves in a ball in a fit of loud giggles.

"What?" Dan asks.

"MASKY THOURGHT YOU WHERE STALKING HIM!!!" They shout. Masquerade blushes.

"How much did you read?" He mutters.

"All." Hannah grins. "I love the last entry." He turns around, embarrassed. "Hey, it's Karaoke Night at the pub we used to work at."

"LET'S GO!!!" Rose screams.

"Shopping first." The boys groan.

After a torturous day shopping with the girls, according to the boys, the girls went home to get changed and ready for their girl's night. Masquerade was going back to talk to Hal-G and Naga, Dan was just hanging out with his parents. Hannah was wearing a silver dress that was tight around the hips, then flowed loosely from the end of her hips to my knee. She had a green brooch of a bird on her heart, a green leaf necklace and grey high heel boots. She had smoky grey eye shadow and a deep red lipstick. "Simple makes perfect." She says as she grabs a black shawl that had her initials and single written on it in a golden thread.

Rose was wearing the same as Hannah, only a red dress, black boots, red makeup, a black shawl with her initials and taken in golden thread along with a red rose necklace that she got from Dan and a red bird brooch that she had pined over her heart.

"Awesome." Hannah grinned. "I called the manager, and we are singing all night long."

"SWEET!! Let's go!!"

When they walk through the door into a familiar club, all of the girls came running, hugging them, welcoming them back.

"Our set list." Hannah gives to the DJ.

"Got it. You are on at 9 then you stop at 12."

"Okay then." Hannah checks the time. "We will be back in an hour then."

"Where are we going?" Rose asks when they stop running.

"Listen."

Rose does. "WHAT??"

Hannah walks in to see Bella and Shun arguing. "Aww, Shunny can't keep a girl for more then two days, pity. Where's our stuff?"

"What ARE you wearing?" Shun screams when Rose walks in.

"We're having a girl night out, seeing we got everything done with Dan and Masquerade." I walk up stairs into Rose's room and grab our stuff. "Later." She walks out with Rose.

They go drop off their things and walk in to see Dan there. His eyes pop out. Hannah walks past while Rose flirts with him. She walks in and puts her stuff away.

"Wow." She smiles and turns to see Masquerade, mouth wide open.

"I'm working tonight." She walks out.

"HANNAH!!! CAN DAN COME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Why not?" We teleport to the changing rooms. I hear the DJ introduce us. "Let them in." I say to the guards. He nods. We frown and walk out. I nod to the DJ.

(AN: Bold means Rose is singing, Underlined means Hannah is. Both means both, duh

-_-)

**So there you are,  
Again you're circling all around,  
If you could only touch me now,  
Strangers from the past,  
Dont hesitate,**  
Now we're standing face to face,  
If heaven is the only place,  
Would you take my hand?

Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why, everytime I feel your eyes all over me.

**Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.**

What do you want from me.  
  
**Get closer now,  
Softly whisper in my ear,  
Please take me away from here,  
Away from all my tears.  
Its not too late,  
**Now we're standing face to face,  
And heaven is the only place,  
Will you understand?

Just tell me what do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me.  
**  
Tell me what do you want from me,  
Are you mad enough to see,  
That its hard to cross the line,  
Come on now, set me free.**

And I know, If you give me this feeling,  
I'll be there to hold you tight.  
Cauz I'd show, your love is a hero,  
We will run, run out of sight.  
  
What you want?

What do you want from me,  
This is love in the first degree,  
Tell me why everytime I feel your eyes all over me"

Everyone is cheering and dancing with their partners.

"**My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
**It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
I know you want it,  
The thing that makes me,  
What the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
The way I wind,  
I think its time

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
**Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting**

**La la-la la la,  
Warm it up.  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge**

I can see you're on it,  
You want me to teach thee  
Techniques that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just know, thieves get caught,  
Watch if your smart,

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,  
La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,

La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge  
**  
****Oh, once you get involved,  
Everyone will look this way-so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Same time maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect blend,  
Plus what you have within,  
Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent,**

Lala-lalala,  
Warm it up,  
Lala-lalala,  
The boys are waiting,  
**La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,**

**La la-la la la,  
Warm it up,  
La la-la la la,  
The boys are waiting,  
My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge"**

"**I'm not a beauty queen  
Travelling in a limousine  
I'm a girl but don't call me baby  
Who the f**k is VIP?  
Never alive in luxury  
I don't care so just call me crazy  
Can you give it out?  
Don't stop just take it to the limit  
Watch me boy it's spinning around this time  
Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive  
I just can't get enough when I'm with you  
'Cause your fever makes me feel so good  
Turn it up boy you make your move  
See I'm burning but it feels so good  
Can't get enough when I'm with you  
You got fever but it feels so good  
Turn it up baby make your move  
Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good  
I don't need no superman  
Trying to tell me who I am  
Know it all's a driving me crazy  
Nothing ever is for sure  
I can't take this anymore  
All I want is yes or no baby  
Can you give it out?  
Don't stop just take it to the limit  
Watch me boy it's spinning around this time  
Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive  
I just can't get enough when I'm with you  
'Cause your fever makes me feel good  
Turn it up boy you make your move  
See I'm burning but it feels so good  
Can't get enough when I'm with you  
You got fever but it feels so good  
Turn it up baby make your move  
Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good  
It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
Can't stop - Do it, do it real good  
It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
Can't stop - Do it, do it real good  
It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
Baby you got fever  
Can't stop - Do it, do it real good  
Baby you got fever  
It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
Baby you got fever  
Can't stop  
I just can't get enough when I'm with you  
'Cause your fever makes me feel good  
Turn it up boy you make your move  
See I'm burning but it feels so good  
Can't get enough when I'm with you  
You got fever but it feels so good  
Turn it up baby make your move  
Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good"**

"They look at me, laugh because I'm different  
I laugh cause they're all the same  
Stuck inside the box  
While I'm running circles around the game  
They're cold, I'm hot  
And I know who I am  
Everyone sits down, I stand up  
They might walk but I'm gonna' strut  
They fit in, I stand out  
Even if I have to shout  
I know, I know, I'm not the same  
You say yes and I say  
No, no, no

Don't care what they say  
I do things differently  
A weirdo no cliche‚  
I do things differently  
I guess they don't get me  
I do things differently  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I do things differently

Put this on the record, literally  
I won't stand in a picture perfect shadow of someone  
I don't wanna be  
And I'm not sorry at all, but that's just me  
You keep it neat and tidy  
I colour outside the lines  
I'm ahead of the game  
Turn around they far behind  
And I know, I know I'm not the same  
You say yes and I say  
No, no, no

  
Don't care what they say  
I do things differently  
A weirdo no cliche‚  
I do things differently  
I guess they don't get me  
I do things differently  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I do things differently

Don't care what they say  
I do things differently  
A weirdo no cliche‚  
I do things differently  
I guess they don't get me  
I do things differently  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I do things differently

I do, I do it  
I do it, do it, do it different  
Like, I do, I do it  
I do it,

T- T T Travie  
Let me see how can I put this to you simply  
I'm the epitome of everything that you pretend to be  
Oh Cassie they so pretentious  
They really push my buttons  
Now you want plus two on the guest list  
We better tell em something

Got to get it off my chest  
Like a bench press the goal is to take control never to impress  
We are not like you  
I do it, do it, do it, do it different like  
We are on some other...  
I do it, do it, do it, do it different  
3, 2, 1 all systems go  
Think they ready, (uh-uh) ready, (uh-uh) (no! )  
No no no

Don't care what they say  
I do things differently  
A weirdo no cliche‚  
I do things differently  
I guess they don't get me  
I do things differently  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I do things differently"

They stop to take a deep breath. Everyone is jumping up and down. "Good to be back in bizz."

"That's right!!" They whisper to each other.

"Okay!! We need someone to come help us sing the next song. Hmmmm." I look at Rose. "OI!! DJ, is Snoop Dogg in the house??" He walks on stage.

"[Snoop Dogg]

What it do baby boo

Yeah, little mama you lookin' good

I see you wanna play with a player from the hood

Come holla at me, you got it like that

Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat

I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down

Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown

You look at me and I look at you

I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do

**  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)**

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

Typical and hardly

The type I fall for

I like it when the physical

Don't leave me askin' for more

I'm a sexy mama **(mama)  
**  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna **(wanna)  
**  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya **(on ya)  
**  
**Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
**  
You've been sayin'

All the right things all night long

But I can't seem to get you over here

To help take this off

Baby can't you see **(see)  
**  
**How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
**  
**And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)**

I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

**You say you're a big boy**

But I can't agree

'Cuz the love you said you had

Ain't been put on me

I wonder (wonder)

If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)

If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)

What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)

Take a chance to recognize

That this could be yours

I can see just like most guys

That your game don't please

Baby can't you see (see)

How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)

And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)

I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
  
**But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
**

[Snoop Dogg]

Now you can get what you want

But I need what I need

And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed

I'ma show you where to put it that

PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat

You roll with the big dog

All six of y'all on me

Now tell me how ya feel babydoll

Ashley, Nicole

Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody

You tellin' me

**Ha, ha... hot!**

Ha, ha... loosen up

Ha, ha... yeah...

Ha, ha... I can't take this

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)

But you keep frontin' (uh)

Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)

But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)"

"Opps!! It's time for the girls to go!!" The DJ announced. Hannah checks the time; it is only 9:30!!! "And time for Bella and Sarah!!!" Everyone starts to yell trash to the DJ.  
Dan, Rose and Hannah all look around to see what was happening. Masquerade disappeared when The DJ said we had to get off now. Sarah, Bella and Shun where all there, Shun looking shocked. Hannah shakes her head.

'_**Dan, are you laving with us?'**_

'_**HELL YEAH!! They both sound like dieing cows when they sing!!!'**_

'_^-^ I like that!!'_

'_**Let's go.'**_

They walk out the door. Masquerade is standing outside with our Bakugan.

"I have an idea!! Let's go down to the park and pretend we can't be on field and see if we can win that way!!" Hannah grins at Rose.

"A challenge. TO THE PARK!!" We march off.

'**Hannah?'**

'**GO AWAY!!!'**

'**Just listen, please??'**

'_**ummm, no.'**_

They get to the park, and what da ya know it? Shun is there.

"Battle?" Everyone looks at Hannah, who whips out her gate card.

"Field open!!!" Soon, Hannah and Shun are standing on field.

"GATE CARD SET!! Bakugan Brawl!!! Ventus Skyress Stand!!!" Shun yells.

"Hannah."

"Skyress. How has things been going?"

"Shun hasn't stopped moan how stupid you where to leave him, seeing that he will be the only one that loves you."

"Are you quoting?"

"Yes."

"Good. BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! LEONIDAS STAND!!!" He lands on Hannah's gate card. "Got him yesterday, he is my final guardian and he can change attribute. Attribute, VENTUS!!!" She scream.

"Bakugan BRAWL!!! Ventus Fear Ripper stand!!!"

"Battle Recognized. Fear Ripper at 250G's, Leonidas 1000G's. No other Data available." Hannah's Bakupod says.

"GATE CARD OPEN!!!! Energy Drain!!!"

"Fear Ripper to 155G's."

"Ability Activate!! Triple Battle. Bakugan Brawl!! Ventus Centipoid Stand."

"Centipoid has entered battle. Centipoid and Fear Ripper at 500G's."

"Ability Activate!! Double G-Power."

"Centipoid and Fear Ripper at 1000G's."

"Ability Activate!!! G-Bump!!!"

"Centipoid and Fear Ripper at 1050G's."

"Go get that bird!!!"

'Wait, wait.' Hannah thinks. 'NOW!!'

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! WHIRLWINDS!!!!"

"Leonidas at 1200G's."

"Get 'em Leo!!!" Hannah cries. Leonidas flies up into the air, pulls his head back and shoots lighting from my mouth, attacking Shun's Bakugan. "So stupid that you used all of your Ability Cards, along with wasting two of your Bakugan. Skyress, fly back." Hannah shoots her hand forward and spins around three times, causing her dress to go up around her mid-thigh. Skyress is blown back. "Gate Card SET!!! Bakugan Brawl!! Ventus Skyress stand!!!"

"Bakugan Brawl!!! Ventus Skyress stand!" Shun screams furiously.

"GATE CARD OPEN!!!! HIGHER POINTS!!! This Gate Card allows the second Bakugan that landed to get twice as much printed G-Power. I am using it because I feel nice today."

"Skyress at 1200G's, Skyress at 600G's."

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!!!! Triple Battle!! BAKUGAN BRAWL TIGRERRA STAND!!!" Hannah screams at the top of her lungs.

"Tigrerra and Skyress at 1300G's."

"WHAT??"

"I didn't say I would let you win Shunny." Hannah giggles. "Ability Activate!!!! One more!!! Bakugan Brawl!!! Leonidas Stand!! Attribute, PRYUS!!!!"

"Tigrerra, Skyress and Leonidas at 2300G's."

"Get that bird!!!!" Skyress is attacked and lands next to Shun, I catch my Bakugan. We return to the park. "Sucked in!" Hannah yells. Bella and Sarah come running to Shun.

"THEY THREW US OUT!!" They cried.

"Big surprise." Hannah smirks. A very evil smirk. The most evilest smirk next to Masquerade. Maybe eviler. Na, just as evil as Masquerades.

"HEY!!!"

"Only horses eat hay." Rose and Hannah say. "SNAPS!!!!"

"Because the night belongs to lovers

Because the night belongs to us!" Hannah sings.

"Okay, we HAVE to stop you from seeing the Cascade add." (My cousins think that Cascada should sing 'Because The Night' in a Cascade add.)

"WE CHALLAGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!!!" Sarah screams

"Who?" Hannah asks.

"You, Rose and Dan."

"FIELD OPEN!!!" We yell. Masquerade stands next to Hannah, Dan next to Rose. Sarah and Bella are at least fifty meters away from Shun.

"HA!!! EVERYONE HATES SHUN!!!!" Rose and Hannah sing. Masquerade and Dan crack.

"Hey! Masquerade can actually laugh!!" Rose yells.

"HEY!!"

"Can we get on with it??" Hannah screams.

"GATE CARD SET!!!"

"Bakugan BRAWL!!!!!!" Dan yells. "Pryus Drago STAND!!!!"

"Bakugan BRAWL!!!!!!! Leonidas STAND!!!! ATTRIBUTE, DARKUS!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Bella and Sarah scream.

"Like Preyas, Leonidas can change attribute, on my command." Hannah explains.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! HAOS TIGRERRA STAND!!!!!" Rose yells.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!!! PRYUS WOLFRESS STAND!!!" 'Bella is really angry.' Hannah thinks. 'I could use this to my advantage.'

'_**Guys, try and get Bella REALLY **__**angry when battling. Her anger could be to our advantage.'**_

'Thinking like a real Darkus brawler.'

'_**Thanks, I think.'**_

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!! HOAS REAPER STAND!!"

'_**Her jealously over Dan and Rose could work to our advantage too. Just a bit of snoggin' and we're good!!'**_

'_**YES!'**_

'_SWEET!!!'_

'Please not to much, I will get sick.'

'_**LOL.'**_

"All of the Bakugan are on their own cards, maybe if…….." Hannah thinks out loud.

"Maybe what?" Rose asks.

"YEAH!! That will work!!! BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!! HOAS TIGRERRA STAND!!!"

"Battle recognized. Tigrerra at 650G's, Reaper at 500G's."

"GATE CARD OPEN!! ENERGY SWITCH!! HA!!" Sarah smirks, but loses it when she sees Hannah's face.

"I was hoping you would do that. You see, I upgraded. "ABILITY ACTIVATE!! TIME FREEZE!!! Now each Attribute has a song which takes down their G-Power, except mine. Seeing that I upgraded them. And you only lose G-Power on field. So…" She takes a deep breathe. "Actually, Rose? Would you like to?"

"Sure." She skips forward.

'_**Milkshake.'**_

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think its time

la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

I can see youre on it,  
you want me to teach the  
techniques that freaks these boys,  
it can't be bought,  
just know, thieves get caught,  
watch if your smart,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge.

My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge." Reaper was down to 250G's.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE!!! SAFE!!!" Rose throws it to Hannah's Bakugan.

"Why thank you." Hannah bows before doing a sharp turn. "GO!!"

"_**WHAT???"**_ Sarah yells. She growls and attacks me, I block every move.

"This is a **Bakugan** brawl. Attack me again and you will be on the field, blood pouring out of your head." Hannah's voice was emotionless, but a full warning. Her eyes where pure black, no white or colour, pure black.

"Y-y-y-yes." Sarah stammers. Hannah smiles and spins, scaring Masquerade a Dan. Rose puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm."

"On it." She shakes her head. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAY!!! I DO THINGS DIFFERENTLY!!!!!!!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!!!" Bella screams. "Pryus Laserman STAND!!!!" He stands next to Rose's Tigrerra."

"GATE CARD OPEN!!! HALFA!!!" Hannah grins.

"Laserman 150G's, Tigrerra 800G's."

"This Gate Card takes half of the opponents G-Power, and then adds it to your own Bakugan." I say. "You snatched it!!" Rose sticks her tongue out. Hannah rolls her eyes. "And it also keeps Rose in charge of this battle."

"TIME STOP!!" She yells. "Hannah?"

"Very well."

'_Most Girls?'_

'_**NO!!! Bad Boys all the way is for Pryus.'**_

"Bad Boys, Bad Boys)  
Alexandra Girl I know what you like  
(Bad Boys, Bad Boys)  
Oh, oh (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)  
Hey, yeah (Bad Boys, Bad Boys)

Some people call them players  
But I'm far from terrified  
somehow I'm drawn to danger  
And have been all of my life  
It feels my heart divided  
Half way between wrong and right  
I know I'm playing with fire  
but i dont mind

Yeah the bad boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Oooooh, bad boys

Some think it's complicated  
But its straight up fun for me  
I don't need no explanation  
It's nothing more than what you see  
My heart still feels divided  
Halfway between wrong and right  
I know I'm playing with fire  
But I don't mind

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)

.com/bad_boys_lyrics_alexandra_  
I know you want me shauny cos I'm a (bad boy)  
Hey shauny can't help it she so so addicted to them rougher fellas  
With even the alphabet she only sings the crooked letters  
Let mamma take all the risks  
For that chemistry she like them tougher than leather  
By any means necessary, girl  
She likes them ruthless, that's my world  
It's not the news it's what I heard  
To get them more the merrier  
It's not a big surprise  
I know them bad boys catch your eyes  
Look at her walk when I go in disguise  
You'll have them shauny don't worry you fly

Yeah the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the bad boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
Even though I know they're no good for me  
It's the risk I take for the chemistry  
With the bad boys always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Yeah the Bad Boys are always spinning my mind  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
I said the Bad Boys are always catching my eye  
(Ooh Way, Ooh Way, Ooh Wah)  
Bad boys Bad boys" She sings.

"Laserman. 50G's."

"GO!!!" Rose catches Tigrerra, Laserman lands next to Sarah.

"Aww, poor Sarah. She can't even get a man." Dan snickers.

"GRRR!!!"

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!!! SKYRESS STAND!!!" Shun yells.

"GATE CARD OPEN!!!! Halfa."

"WHY IS EVERYONE TAKING MY STUFF???" Masquerade passes Hannah a card.

"Ability activate." Hannah says lazily, flicking the card. "Critical K.O." Skyress turns back into a ball and lands next to Shun. They return to the park. As soon as they were at the park, Hannah was in a ball of light.

**Hannah's POV.**

"Hannah."

"Naga." I snarl. He smirks. (If that is possible.) "What do you want??" Rose appears next to me.

"NAGA!!!!" She growls.

"HEY!! SNAPS!!!" We high five.

"You really think Masquerade is on your side? Hal-G and I sent him after you. He never liked you. Who would?" My eyes go pure red.

"GO TO HELL!!!!" And we appear back in the park. I walk to Masquerade. "You know the Stop, Look, Listen, Think add?" He nods. "Well, I have my own version. Stop." He stops. "Look," My hand is in a ball, right above my ear. "Listen." Everything is quite. "Think." I punch him right in between his mask, breaking his nose, then I knee him in the stomach, then I elbow him on the head and Rose kicks his back. He lands on the ground with a thud. "Traitor." I yell. I drop the Doom Card next to him and we run home. I just know everything isn't going to be normal for me any more.

**AN: I HAVE A NEW RECORD!!!! 29 PAGES!!!!!!! Mind you, most of it are the words to the songs Hannah and Rose sung. Okay. R&R please. MUC**


	16. Forgotten Things From Chapter 15

I forgot:

(1) Read 'A Diary Of A Masked Villian' by CloneGirl. Also I have done 16 chappies now!! YAY FOR ME!!!! 


	17. The Lake And To The DD Take Two!

**AN: HEY!!! I finally can find time to update!!! YAY ME!!! Also, I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN!!! I am going to write another Bakugan FanFic (Brothers request. **-_-)** It will most likely be M rated (Honestly, he is 10 in July, and he has the grossest mind!!) At the end I will give a preview of the first chappie!!! Sooooo, last chapter, 10 reviews, new chapter, 15 reviews, new chapter, 20 reviews ect…**

**Me: SHUNNY!!! COME DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!!!**

**Shun:…….. No.**

**Me: Please?? I'll give you a triple fudge cookie.**

**Shun: No.**

**Me: With cream**

**Shun: No**

**Me: And ice cream…….**

**Shun: No**

**Me: And…………… I will make Julie leave you be for the rest of your life.**

**Shun: Miss Ugly Chick does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. *Gasp* cant…. Breathe.**

**Me: *Holding him in death hold.* You get a BIG reward, I wanted something…….. *Kisses him***

"Hannah? Where's the Doom Card?" Rose asks while we run, Dan on her back. He has gotten used to the running thing.

"Gave it back." I answer.

"You okay?" Dan asks.

"Fine."

"Hannah." They both say.

"Really, just tired." I yawn. They shut up for the rest of the run. Good thing too, I feel like I am going to snap anytime soon. When we get home, I fall down onto my king size bed; Dan and Rose go and share a bed. I check the time. 12:30 am. I can fall asleep rather fast.

2:30 am. Still tossing and turning.

3:15 am. Staring at the ceiling.

3:45 am. I decide to get up and go out for a walk. I quickly write a note saying wear I was going and that I will be back soon. I grab my skateboard and run outside.

As I cruise along, I see Alison and Shun on the roof. I jump off and pick up my skateboard and turn to wave to Alison. She waves back. I throw the skateboard down and jump onto it, pushing off, moving my weight to each side, keeping steady. I get to some stair and I jump up onto the rails. When I get down to the bottom, I pick up my skateboard and tuck it under my arm. I run to the tree part of the park, near a lake. I put my skateboard down and sit down, I neatly fold my legs to the side and I open my book. It is IN THE HAND OF THE GODDESS. It is a really good book. And being in this place calms me down, especially when I am near the weeping willow near the lake. And when I have candles and I am near all of my elements, I am at most calmest I can ever be.

"HANNAH!!!!" I hear Alison yell. I turn in time to move out of the way of a sword come down.

"Where am I?" The boy asks. I move slowly towards him, taking the sword off of him. I frown.

"Name?"

"Jona- Jonny."

"Jonathan."

He sighs. I grin and swing his sword around, plunging it into the ground. A portal opens.

"Go." I pass him his sword. "Alan is worried about you." He leaves. Funny, he is the main character in my book, well second. "Thanks Alison." I nod and start to walk to the water, as I put my foot on the water it supports my weight. I grin and take another step, then another. I keep walking till I get to the middle, then I start dancing the same way Alexandra Burke does in 'Bad Boys.'

"HANNAH!!!" Rose turns and her mouth drops open. I grin.

"I can't help; I am so addicted to those rougher fellas!!!" I sing. My skateboard comes right next to me. I frown and a bomb goes off, I fall down into a black circle. Last thing I hear from Rose is…

"WHO SENT HER TO THE DOOM DEMENSION???"

**AN: Sorry this was so short, but I have a preview of my brothers story that I will be typing up and I am also ****helping out with. Adjectives ect………… Any way here is the preview:**

My body feels like it is on fire. It aches and I don't know where I am. I get up. I am in a simple, small, thin, white nightie that finishes mid-thigh. I am tall and thin. I look around and I see another person on the ground. Quickly I run over and help him up.

"Hello? Are you alright." He moans, he looks around ten.

"My name is Calvin James."

"Hannah Paige."

"Jetti." We say together. "Who? What? Where?"

"I look around.

"We are at the park where the Battle Brawlers play Bakugan. See the fountain? It's the same." I point.

"Are we in the TV show?" I look at Calvin. He is in black PJ pants and a purple shirt.

"No." I answer. "We are in something much more complicated. We are in one of my stories that I haven't finished. I don't know how we got in this mess, but we must promise each other that we will work together from now on, until I can find a way home. Promise you will listen to me and we will work together."

"Promise."

**AN: Okay, so this is the beginning of Chapter One of my brothers new Bakugan story, called 'Depending On You.' It will be rated M, most likely. We will have to see about that. Later. MUC**


	18. What? Not The DD Again

**AN: Okay, so I said not until I got 10 reviews, but honestly! You guys are slack when it comes to reviews. So, I am updating now, before I publish Calvin's story, most likely tomorrow…………………… or the next day………………….. OR SOME OTHER DAY!!!!!!!! Sorry for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, other wise Masquerade wouldn't be Alice, he would still exist and all of the Bakugan would have stayed on Earth.**

"OW!!!" I moan as I land in the Doom Dimension, AGAIN!!!!!! Stupid skateboard!!!!!!!! Stupid book!!!!!!!!! Stupid EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maybe I can tag Dan and Rose.

………………..

Nothing. I look around and I see what looks like a graveyard, of Bakugan.

"Hannah?" I hear Leonidas yell.

"LEO!!! Tigrerra, Drago, Skyress, Wolfress, Preyas!!!" I scream. "OVER HERE!!!!!!" Soon, I see Leo, Drago and Sky flying towards me, Wolfress, Preyas and Tigrerra running on land. "What the hell happened??"

"Well," Leo starts. "I am from here." I turn.

"The graveyard?" My voice cracks.

"Yes." I turn back around. "But, this human, Mandurak, and his Bakugan, Valdornator, where also created here. They are Naga's weapon and they created a card, much like the Doom Card, only it sends Bakugan, in your case half Bakugan, here in every dimension. And it blocks all communicative systems you may have." I shake my head and run to the graveyard, checking to see if any of the Bakugan still had G Power, if I could store it so I try and bet the card. I got 1000 more G power from all of them, most only had ½ a G power in them. But it still wasn't enough. "I used most of the G Power to be created. I can't be drained of my G Power here." I look at my other Bakugan.

"So you mean, we are all going to die and you will live?"

"Unless we can find a way out, yes." I gulp.

"Hannah?" I look at Sky, she tries to fly, but something holds her down. I go around her; someone is holding their hand up, forcing her down. I put my hand up, draining his power. I kick a large rock at him, causing him to fly back. I check Sky down.

"Mandurak." Leo says. I take a good look at the boy, black eyes, black hair with a white side fringe, a white and red mask, covering his the top part of his face, black coat and pants, smirk to finish it all, hey! Masky in the Emo making!!!!

"Leonidas." He nods. I chuckle. "What?"

"Romeo and Juliet, it's a lot like. Romeo and Juliet. It feels like something's happening to me." I sing. "Romeo and Juliet. Romeo and Juliet. In the summer time, I met a guy he was so fine he blew my mind my friends are telling me 'girl he's a loser' but they can't see."

"Hannah?" Drago looks at me. "What did you have before bed?"

"Something." I rock back and forth on my heels. "Iced Coffee?" Everyone groans and I grin. "And, I sorta hit Masky and bet Shun and his fan group a couple of times."

"We know that."

"Okay…………………. LATER!!!!!!" Leonidas jumps when I yell and I poke my tongue out at him, I do a cartwheel and skip to the graveyard. "If I was an Emo you would all be miserable!!!" I declare. Everyone stares at me and What-your-face disappears with his Bakugan. I stop the hyper act. "Okay, now that he's gone thanks to my awesome acting skills, if by chance there is any more G Power in the Bakugan, I could store it up and use it like food." Drago puts me on his back and flies me over to the middle of the graveyard. I jump off and start looking.

**Meanwhile, on Earth.**

"Hannah." Rose moans for the fiftieth time. Shun just looks at Masquerade, who just so conveniently appeared out of no where.

"Where the hell is she Masquerade???" Dan yells and Shun nods. Another flash of light and a second person appears.

"He didn't accept. But I learnt this Hannah girl is very annoying." He says in a frustrated tone.

"Mandurak." Masquerade greets him. "Hannah is where?"

"Doom Dimension." Rose loses it.

"I challenge you Masquerade!!!!!" Dan yells.

"I don't play against losers." He disappears with Mandurak. Skyress, Wolfress and Drago all float to their masters.

"I do not have a good feeling about this." Wolfress tells everyone. Rose looks at her, her eyes show nothing but pain and misery.

"Me either. Masquerade is acting funny too." Skyress comments. "And, we never left you. That is our brothers and sisters back up story. We talk to them every day, so they knew you."

"I agree." Drago says, gravely. "Does anyone know Masquerade to turn down a battle?"

'**Not if it risked you guys seeing what I am now.'**

'**HANNAH???'**

'**Ya, there was a slight…….. side effect from Mandurak's thingy that made my connecting abilities disappear. But, anyways, I am fine. I am stocking up on extra G Power from the Bakugan that have turned into stone. Scary, like a graveyard. New nickname for it!!!!'**

'_Masquerade refused to fight Dan.'_ Shun tells her.

_**'We all think he is acting weird.'**_

'**Hm, well. Have you thought about maybe Naga was lying Rose?'**

'No. Maybe he does love you.' Shun stiffens. 'And Shun seems pretty jealous.'

'***Chuckle.* I bet he is. But, Rose, he may like someone else. Think about it. He could be gay or bisexual for all we know!!!!!!! He may even like Chang-Lee. But what we need to find out is who the hell this Mandurak is. Dan, Rose, background research. Shun, find out how he battles. If he puts down the Doom Card, send me some food, would ya? NOBODY comes into the Doom Dimension unless I tell them too. This is serious business. If Mandurak is stronger then Masquerade, who knows what will happen.'**

'**Got it boss!!!'**

"Well, at least we know she's okay." Rose sighs.

"Let's get to work." Shun gets his Bakugan stuff ready.

"Dude, you get the easy job." Dan complains as they set off.

'_**Masquerade's POV.'**_

"So where is Hannah now?" Naga asks me. I start to sweat behind my head. This only happens when I'm nervous so everyone behinds me knows.

'**Lie. Say I am at home. Say that I am so mad that you sent Leo to the DD. Nothing about Rose and CO unless he asks.'** I nearly jump, nearly. But I am so- **'DON'T YOU DARE START TO GO ALL SO FULL OF YOURSELF!!!! Is What's-His-Name in the room?'**

'Nope.'

'**Good. Lie. Now.'**

"At her house. I sent Leonidas to the Doom Dimension." I lie, my voice breaks at the very end. But thank you lord Naga doesn't hear it.

"Really?" I stiffen. 'Man, He's really observant today.' Hannah chuckles.

'**You wish.'**

"That is good news."

'**Rolling my eyes. How many Bakugan did you send to the DD?'**

'……..'

'**Masquerade???'**

"MASQUERADE???" I jump and Hannah laughs loudly. "WHEN???"

"This afternoon." I whisper. He can be really scary at times. When I think this, Hannah is laughing so loud that she will bust a stitch if she doesn't stop soon. "Just Leonidas."

"Hm, what was his G Power level when he went in??"

'**850 G's.'**

'WHAT??'

'**That's what he is now. Also, he is unaffected by the DD, he was created here.'**

"850 G's." I respond to Naga. "Was Leonidas created in the Doom Dimension??"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Hal-G answers.

'**Told ya.'**

'Hannah?'

'**Talking to Masky.'**

'HEY!!!'

'_*Groan* Not you.'_

'**Ooo. Shun's jealous.'**

'_Shut up Dan.'_

'**Shun, Rose, Dan…….. GO AWAY!!!!!!!'**

'Ow.'

'………'

'………'

'…………'

'**NOW!!!!!! Naga just asked if Rose was battled. Say no.'**

"No." I answer. Naga looks mad now.

"YOU DIDN'T BATTLE THE SECOND MOST STRONGEST-"

"No, he couldn't be stuffed." Hannah appears. "Hey, it's the retard, the retarded and GREENIE!!!!" She shrugs. "Alice wants her grandfather back Hal-G. Why don't you go make a better one for her? Naga. For your info, Rose wouldn't battle that," She interacts to me, "if her life depended on it." She looks at me and flicks me the finger before disappearing.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???'

'**That, my dear friend, was Rose. Good work!'**

'Eh, part of the job.'

'**Try keeping my were a bouts a secret for a little, like a month?'**

'_**GOTCHYA!!!!'**_

'_**Hannah's POV.'**_

"A MONTH???" Drago yells.

"The last thing I need Drago is you yelling at me. Come here." I put my hand on his forehead. I push some G Power into his body; he looks at me in pain. "All most over." I finish and move to the others.

"What about you?" Leo asks.

"I have my share." I lie. I gave all of the G's away; the world could do with out me.

AN: Again, sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer and in 3rd person POV.


	19. Three Weeks Later: Get Ready To Bust Out

**AN: Third persons POV. Please review, I barley get any reviews any more….. Sorry for the short chapter. I will make the next on longer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

"Hannah??" Drago asks as they walk through the graveyard again. Trying to look for anymore G's. It has been three weeks and it is a miracle that Hannah is still alive. Leo seems to be just as well as he was when they first arrived, but everyone else is weak. Leo is helping Hannah around by letting her ride on his head, her hand out, searching.

"Yes Drago?" Her voice is soft and dry. She swallows and pats Leo on the head. He lowers her down and she removes the G power left in the Terrorclaw. She goes to Drago and gives it to him.

"How much longer??"

"My lady." Tigrerra adds in. "I think we should go home. You look sick and you need to see a doctor." Hannah smiles softly.

'_**HANNAH!!!!'**_

'_**No, you are not coming to get me.'**_

"We need to find some more G power, so next time we battle we will have an edge." Hannah explains.

'No, we are coming in to get you. It has been to long.'

'_***Sigh.* who is this Mandurak person anyway??'**_

'_Also know as Luke, he has defeated everyone in America already and is now moving to Europe. He is 12 and he is the second leader of the group that works for Masquerade.'_

'**Rose……….'**

'Dan?'

'**Should we tell her???'**

'_**OH! GOSSIP!!! TELL ME!!!!!!'**_

'_We are going to battle Masquerade and come into the Doom Dimension. You are Rose and get us out of there right???'_

'_***Dramatic sigh.* Very well.'**_

_**During a meeting with Masquerade and Naga.**_

'_**Say you sent me to the DD if he asks. Say it slipped your mind. The others are getting me o-'**_

'Hannah??'

'_Gone, hurry!!!!'_

"So, how is Hannah??" Naga asks. Masquerade stares at him, as he never really listens now to Naga.

"Um, she is in the Doom Dimension. Didn't I tell you??" He acts all innocent. Naga looks at him.

"SHE IS IN THE DOOM DIMENSION???" He screams.

"Yes???"

"WHAT WAS HER G POWER???"

'_**Scary. I had just evolved.'**_

Masquerade backs away a little. "She just evolved." He says in a small voice.

"GO GET HER!!!!" Masquerade runs out the door.

'_**Battle the **__**others let them come and get me.'**_ Masquerade looks in a mirror and smirks.

'I know what to go.' He thinks to himself.

**N: Again, SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. Next one will be part two of this, probably be short as well.**


	20. Betrayed Part One

**AN: Okay, I have three massive assignments due in the next three weeks, so I may not be able to update any time soon. Sorry. This chapter will also be in 3****rd**** person.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Bakugan Battle Brawler, never will.**

"This better be quick," Masquerade says as the normal flash of light went around him, Dan, Shun (who looks depressed by this time, as he missed Hannah) and Rose. "I have someone I need to pick up."

"Oh it will be." Rose mutters.

"Doom Card set!" Masquerade says as he throws down his Doom Card.

"GATE CARD SET!!!" They all yell, throwing down their cards.

Bakugan Brawl!!!!" Rose throws down a Bakugan. "Haos Fear Ripper stand!!!"

"Bakugan Brawl!!! Ventus Skyress stand!!" Shun says softly.

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!!!!" Dan yells, way louder then the other two. "PRYUS DRAGO STAND!!!" Masquerade stares at him for a minute before throwing down his Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl, Darkus Hydroniod stand." Soon, the two dragon like creatures are facing each other. Dan gets on Drago, Rose jumps next to her Fear Ripper and Shun jumps onto Skyress' shoulder.

"Gate card open!!!" Dan yells. "Flames of Fury!!!" Rose smiles, she made that card a little while ago and she gave it to Dan, as she really prefers to use Haos and Ventus, Hannah likes to use everything.

"Dragonoid at 800G's. Hydroniod at 750G's."

"Ability activate." Masquerade flips an ability card lazily. "G bump."

"Dragonoid at 800G's, Hydroniod at 850G's." Hydroniod makes a huge Darkus ball and sends to Drago, who gets hit and starts to fall towards the Doom Dimension. Everyone jumps in and they start to fall, as the hole closes they hear Masquerade laughing and they all smirk.

"HANNAH???" Rose yells again. She is on Fortress' shoulder and Fear Ripper is trailing behind them. Dan is on Drago's back, up in the air. Same with Shun, only he is on Skyress.

"Rose??" They hear a faint voice call. "Over here." Leonidas flies over.

"She just lost everything, same with everyone, but me." He shows them to Hannah. She is on the ground, coughing up a fit.

"Hannah!?!?!?!?" Rose screams and Hannah winces.

"Before you ask, yes, I didn't keep any G's for myself." She tries to sit up, but fails. Rose tries to get to her, but she hits a wall. They see a flash and Hannah moves towards Tigrerra. Masquerade appears, smirking.

"Oh crap." Rose says.

"I said I needed to go pick someone up." He walks towards Hannah, who hisses and moves away. All of a sudden, everyone can see the massive gash that starts at her hip, ends at her ankle.

"Stay away from me you back stabber!!" She hisses again, only in pain.

"Now, Hannah, we need to get that checked." Masquerade says in a sweet tone that everyone knows was fake.

"I'm not leaving without them." She points to Shun, Dan and Rose.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He moves towards them. Hannah looks at Rose.

"Non posso muovermi più, esso danneggio a molto. Ma ascoltano, là, intorno dieci minuti è una zona piena di alimentazione di G, esso lavora agli esseri umani anche. Buona fortuna." Rose nods and Hannah is gone with her Bakugan in a flash of light.

**AN: Again, sorry for the really short chapter. It will get longer next time. Thanks to Doom and ****jjb88**** for reviewing so quickly.**


	21. Translation of chapter 20

Oh, I forgot to put in the translation. Here:

I can not move any more, it hurts too much. But listen, over there, around ten minutes is an area full of G power, it works on humans too. Good luck.


	22. What to do, what to do?

**AN: I GOT ALL A'S ON MY ASSIMENTS! GO ME!**

**I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers, obviously.**

Masquerade and I appear in a room with a metal door.

"Clothes in there be ready to see Naga in twenty minutes." He says in a monotone as he walks out. I look down. I have cuts, scars, my hair is a mess and I am rather dirty. What can you expect? I have just spent three weeks in the Doom Dimension. I haven't eaten in that time, not have I used any G power. Thank goodness I can make water from my blood. I take my Bakugan out of my pocket and put them on the bedside table, before walking into the closet. I quickly heal my cut, it will reopen if I over work it. I get out a pair of black boot leg jeans, dark purple tank top and a black hoodie. Shoes are black and white sneakers. This outfit hides all of my marks. I put my hands together and concentrate on pushing all of my energy on my hands. Once I remove them, a green leaf on a silver chain appears. I need it to make sure I don't lose it when I am talking to Naga. I put it on and hide it under my tank top. Wait, how can I walk? I was really badly injured and I shouldn't be walking on it.

'Knock, knock.'

"Hannah?" I turn to see another blonde. "My name's Billy. I was sent to get you." I pick up my Bakugan and put them in my pocket.

"Let's head then." I say, shoving my hands in my pocket. I'm not going to be stuffed running away. Not much point, really, when you just fix and injury.

He knocks on a door and I'm pushed in. I fall and I slowly get up, looking down, focusing on my necklace. I feel it go hot and I know it is working. I look up to see Naga, Masquerade, Jason, Koga, Sarah, Bella and Hal-G. A meeting with the worlds greatest retards.

'_**I like that!'**_

'**It's true though. I wanna rock right now!'**

'People in the place! If you wanna get down! Hannah, you have the necklace?'

'**Boiling hot. Staring at bone face here.'**

'_**Shun?'**_

'_Dan?'_

'_**How the hell are we going to get out of here?'**_

'You won't.'

'**Masky?'**

'What?'

'**Go to fucking hell!'**

Masquerade growls. I laugh and do one that is twice as loud and ten times as threatening. Everyone but Hal-G and Naga shudder.

'_**I'll see what I can do.'**_

'…………………………………'

'**Guys?**_**'**_ I see them rolling on the floor, laughing their guts out. I chuckle inside my head.

"Can I go now?" I ask politely.

Jason looks at me. "Your clothes are hanging rather loosely." He comments.

"Okay, YOU spend three weeks in the Doom Dimension with nothing to eat and nothing to drink but water and we will see how you look." I growl.

"Scary." He laughs. I smirk and mutter a couple of words no one but me and Rose understand. He disappears.

'_**Hannah?'**_

'**He is there?'**

'**YUP!'**

"Where's Jason?" Koga asks stupidly. I stare at him.

"Let's think about this." I say. "What did I just say two seconds ago?"

"You spent three weeks in the Doom Dimension with nothing to get and on water to drink?" I stare at him and you could almost here the little wheels in his head turning and clicking. "YOU SENT HIM TO THE DOOM DIMENSION?" I laugh.

"Took you long enough." I shake my head, the hood falls.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Naga yells. "Masquerade stay." Everyone runs out the door. I turn and start to walk out. "Where do you think your going?"

"You did say 'everyone out' in the stupidest voice ever. I am leaving duh?" I say in my 'are you stupid or just retarded?' voice.

"You stay then." I roll my eyes and fall to the floor, crossing my legs. I start to hum a tune, rocking backward and forwards.

"Hannah?"

"Not listening Masky." I continue to rock and hum.

"HANNAH!"

"Not listening Nagie." I stop and look at him. "Hey! Can I go now?"

"No."

"What about…… now?"

"NO!"

"…………."

"Hannah!"

"Now?" Masquerade has steam coming out of his ears and Naga looks rather…. mad. I crack my knuckles and I disappear to just outside, where I double over laughing at what just happened and what I am seeing. Everyone has got their ears pressed against the door. I hear footsteps. "You might want to move." I say and I disappear to the park.

"Ow." I mutter as I hit the ground with a loud thud. I get up, brush myself off and run to my apartment. Crud, my mother is there. Why won't she give up? I run to the parks tree area. I walk through the trees until I get to the skate area, where I turn left and I walk to the lake only I know of. And Rose, of course. "Remember my name." I say quietly. "Remember me, Rose. I'm gonna light the sky like a flame." The light is surrounded in a flash of light, and a portal opens. Rose is there.

"Hannah, I can't get out, but listen. Earth and Vestroia are going to join in around four months." She says quickly.

"Why so soon? And how do you know this?" I say speedily.

"We don't know and, well, Hal-G is a clone. So is Masquerade. Alice and Professor Michael are the originals. Michael found a way to contact us, and for us to contact you. He found out and he knows how to stop the worlds from colliding and how the Bakugan won't need to leave us. Hurry. Find him. Save us." She disappears. This isn't a game anymore, no. It is much more serious.

**AN: I am so sorry for such a short chap, they will get bigger. I promise.**


	23. Help

**Due to a bad case of writers block, I know turn to you. I need someone out there to write the next chapter of this fic and give me a heads start on this. If you have the chapter, PM me and I will send you my email. Thanks. MUC xxxxxx**


End file.
